Taki and Mitsuha's Bizarre Adventure
by StoopKid241
Summary: This is a little project of mine to combine the aspects of Kimi no Na wa and JoJo Part 4: DIU. The story will start near the Itomori Incident (the comet) part of Your Name. It will alter the original Your Name ending. PART 3 is now starting!
1. P1: Chapter 1

**Taki Meets the Manga Artist (2016) (Chapter 1)**

Taki was determined to climb up the outside of the large crater, so he could reach the shrine he was so strangely fixated on. He knew deep down that this was the only way to make things right, but he still couldn't exactly figure out what was driving him forward. Once he reached the top, and could see the small shrine far down on the other side, surrounded by that ring of water, he noticed that someone was sitting on a nearby rock, drawing up the landscape.

The person was oddly dressed, and he had an incredibly unique hair style, with green zigzagging front facing bangs. The man turned toward him, surprised to see another person around this ruined town and countryside, and said "Hello! Did you come here to see the sights as well, kid? What's your name?" Taki shook his head, and said "Umm, my name is Taki. I need to get to the shrine. It's incredibly important!"

But as he continued to stare at this stranger, he started to recognize who he was looking at, and he quickly shouted "Wait! You're the famous manga artist, Rohan Kishibe! Why are you on this mountain?" Rohan laughed, and said "Are you a fan? Personally, I enjoy taking inspiration from real life, and the sadness that exudes from this place moves me. Are you interested in an autograph, Taki?"

Taki shook his head again, and said "I can't! There's no time to spare. I need to save _her_!" Rohan looks with a bit more interest, and he says " _Her_? Your girlfriend, maybe?" Taki stares blankly, and says "Wait, who was I talking about? Whatever! I'm sorry Mr. Rohan, but I need to hurry!" Now Rohan's interests were heavily piqued, so he stands up and says "Hold on a second, Taki!" Taki turns around, and Rohan shouts "Heaven's Door!" and uses his stand to view Taki's memories.

Before he looks, Rohan mumbles, "He wants to save someone, but he can't remember who? I wonder if this is because of a stand user?" As Rohan flips through Taki's memories, he notices that some of the memories couldn't have been experienced by a teenage boy. Some of them had Taki believing that he was a woman, and the name Mitsuha popped up frequently during those memories. Eventually, he reaches a page that shows that Taki completely switched bodies with that girl named Mitsuha, who was a resident of Itomori.

Rohan thinks to himself, 'This doesn't make sense! Itomori was wiped out 3 years ago, and there were no survivors. Unless…' He then double checks all the pages when Taki inhabited the body of Mitsuha, and realizes that during those times, the year was 2013. Rohan exclaimed "He was interacting with the past! Is he attempting to change the past as well, now? This is incredibly fascinating!"

Rohan then records everything that Taki experienced while he was in Mitsuha's body, as well as what he did once the switching seemed to end. Rohan says to himself, "This could make a perfect new manga, but I only have what Taki saw through his soul! If only this Mitsuha survived, then I could see her side of the experience, and have a clearer picture. But this was a good enough find by itself."

Then Rohan undoes Heaven's Door, and Taki quickly regains consciousness, and Rohan says "Are you okay, Taki? I think you were staring into space." Taki stands up and apologizes, before running down into the crater, so he could reach the shrine.

Rohan watched Taki go, and said to himself "I wonder what you'll do Taki. I've just found a new inspiration!"

← _ **To Be Continued**_


	2. P1: Chapter 2

**Plans Unfold, and the Duwang Gang Arrives (2013) (Chapter 2)**

Taki reaches the bottom of the crater, and wades through the waist high ring of water, which gave him an odd feeling of nostalgia. Once he made it through the water, he carefully enters the stony and damp cave, which felt more like an ancient ruin to him, than an actual place of religious importance.

When he reaches the actual shrine, he sees two bottles that were covered with moss. He was drawn toward one of the bottles, and he opened it without even thinking, and immediately said "This was Mitsuha's, wasn't it?" Taki then drank the bottle of ritual sake, as if his body knew more than his brain on what needed to be done, and he felt a powerful feeling of familiarity and security. But then he slips backward and falls to the ground, seeing the ancient cave art on the wall above the shrine, and it sparks a deep vision.

Taki felt like he was drifting through time and space, and during his confusion, he eventually lost consciousness. When he woke up, he was in Mitsuha's body again, and he immediately knew that this was his chance to save the town from destruction, and challenge fate. He quickly contacts Tessie and Sayaka, and convinces them of the coming disaster, so the three of them move to formulate a plan.

As they run down the road, they pass another group of three high schoolers, who were wearing unfamiliar uniforms, but they were in too much of a hurry to think about them. As the three ran, the stockier one with short hair said "Wow, guys! They're sure in a rush." Then the boy with the pompadour responds, saying "I guess this town was livelier than we thought. Still can't compare to Morioh." And then the shorter student said "Yeah… Josuke, Okuyasu, do you think this place has got a café or something? I'm really thirsty!" Josuke replies, saying "Sorry Koichi, I looked it up and apparently the best you'll get are vending machines."

So Koichi sighs, and says "Well, I'll go look for one. We can meet up a bit later I guess. See you guys soon!" And as Koichi walked away, Okuyasu yells "We're gonna head up that mountain, and see some sights!" The three Morioh native students head off, wanting to kill some time before the night's festival started.

Taki (as Mitsuha), Tessie and Sayaka all move around the town to prepare for their plan. Tessie sets the explosives, Sayaka waits at the school broadcasting room, and Taki (as Mitsuha) makes her way to where her father was, so she could convince him to evacuate the town, as the backup plan. Tessie and Sayaka enact their parts first, and Sayaka is able to effectively mimic an official evacuation order, causing most citizens to slowly head for the school, but also causing the government officials to freak out.

Josuke and Okuyasu heard the evacuation message, which confused them while they looked down at the town from the quiet mountain path. Josuke looks up at the trailing comet, and mutters "Something's really weirding me out about that thing." Okuyasu says "Well don't ask me about it. I'm not very good with science or smart stuff!" Sadly, Taki (as Mitsuha) couldn't convince her father, and the mayor quickly stops the broadcast, before saying "You've really been a foolish girl! Maybe it's my fault, but I'll send you to a good doctor in Tokyo, so don't go anywhere."

Taki (as Mitsuha) gets incredibly angry and frustrated at his inability to change anything, and he rushes at Mr. Miyamizu, while yelling "You damned bastard!" Taki (as Mitsuha) grabs his tie, and pulls his neck toward him, but stops midway, while Mr. Miyamizu mutters "What? Who are you?" But before anything else could be said or done, Taki (as Mitsuha) runs out of the building and toward the mountain. He realizes that he needs to meet Mitsuha herself to have a chance to fix this, and goes full sprint up the path.

He doesn't notice the two Morioh students sitting down, and they both are impressed by how quickly Taki (as Mitsuha) ran.

← _ **To Be Continued**_


	3. P1: Chapter 3

**Mitsuha Sees the Future, and Rohan Acts (2016) (Chapter 3)**

Around the same time that Taki woke up in Mitsuha's body on the day of the comet, Mitsuha woke up in Taki's body in the cave shrine in 2016. She feels a surge of relief, glad to be back in the body of the boy she grew to like so much, but then she remembered how he rebuked her last time, which made her upset again. But she wondered why she was back in the cave shrine, so she walked out and climbed up the crater to look around.

Rohan noticed Mitsuha (as Taki) stumbling out of the cave and up towards his general location, and he wondered why Taki was able to achieve, unaware of the body swap. She sees an oddly dressed man standing at the top of the crater, and he calls down to her, asking "So, did you find what you were looking for, Taki?" Mitsuha (as Taki) just rubs her eyes, and asks "Who are you, mister?" Rohan looks puzzled, and wonders why she asked him that. But his interest quickly surged, once Mitsuha (as Taki) made it to the top, and saw for herself the crater from 3 years ago.

Mitsuha (as Taki) fell to her knees, and started to weep. She muttered "I… I died. It was the comet! Itomori! My friends! Granny! Yotsuha!" She trailed off, and Rohan felt even more confused, before everything clicked, and he said "Ah! So you're that Mitsuha girl, right?" Mitsuha (as Taki) looked up in shock, and could only utter "What?" Rohan folded his arms, and explained, saying "You must be the girl that Taki was connected to, from three years in the past. It must be sobering to see your home an abandoned ruin, huh?"

Mitsuha then said "You… you know?" Rohan replies, saying "I only figured everything out just now, but yes, I do. And I have a piece of advice for Mitsuha, if you really intend on fighting fate and saving yourself, and your whole town." Mitsuha looked up at Rohan with complete faith, and he said "Never stop fighting! Even when you feel like the world is pushing back against you! Even when you can't even remember why you started fighting in the first place! Never stop!"

Mitsuha gets up and brushes herself off, and says "Thank you, sir! I'll remember what you said, forever. I need to go find Taki now!" She turned away, but then Rohan said "One more thing, Mitsuha!" She turned around, only for Rohan to use Heaven's Door on her next. He quickly recorded all of the body swapping events from her perspective, and then prepared a small hidden away command to set up the final stage of his plan. Rohan still needed a few more things, before he could create his new masterpiece, and this command would be key.

Rohan finds a small corner of her mind to tuck away his message, and he writes 'You will seek out Rohan Kishibe the day after the comet strikes, who will be at this specific hotel in Tokyo. Once you find and meet him, you will transfer all of my notes on the body swapping for his reference. After that, you will tell him the following message from Rohan in the future: "….".' Rohan made sure that the message he'd send to himself in the past would only reveal itself at the proper moment, so he could prepare for his masterpiece in the new timeline without fate or destiny getting in his way.

When he finished, he deactivated Heaven's Door, and shook Mitsuha a bit until she regained her focus. He said "Are you alright, Mitsuha? I believe you spaced out for a bit." Mitsuha shakes her face until she felt aware and focused, and apologized to Rohan and ran back up to the edge of the crater. Rohan continued to watch from a distance, wondering how things would develop next for Mitsuha and Taki.

 **← _To Be Continued_**


	4. P1: Chapter 4

**The Twilight Interlude (2013/2016) (Chapter 4)**

Taki (in Mitsuha's body) and Mitsuha (in Taki's body) both reach the edge of the shrine's crater around the same time, and they both run around looking for each other, both with a strong feeling that they'll meet each other if they try. Rohan watches Mitsuha (in Taki's body) run around, shouting for Taki, and he wonders just what will happen.

Things don't seem to be working, and they eventually run past each other, still separated by their timelines, but they both feel like something tugged them back, which made them stop immediately. They walk forward slightly, as they can slightly hear each other calling their names, until they stand in front of each other, with only time separating them now.

But in a moment, their perspectives reverse, and they open their eyes, realizing that they could finally see each other in person. Rohan looked on in amazement, muttering "Their timelines are converging! They actually managed to go against fate, and meet each other in person. It's a shame that I'll never be able to send this back to my past self, as this would make a perfect climax, but, some things are nice enough to experience anyway. Reality sure is incredible." Rohan continued to draw and record what he saw, not wanting to forget this strange and unique moment.

The two stand in silence, until Taki mutters "Umm, hey Mitsuha! You look great." Mitsuha replies, just as awkwardly, saying "Yeah! You look nice too, Taki." Eventually, they both laugh at each other's apprehension, and they begin to talk about how to reverse the Itomori tragedy. After Taki explains the plan, Mitsuha says "Wait, what if we forget each other again? We should write our names down, so we can find each other once this is all over!"

Taki nods and goes first, and writes down a message on Mitsuha's palm, and Mitsuha grabs the marker to go next. But before she can write anything more than a single line, the sun sets completely, and the marker falls to the ground, leaving Taki confused and speechless. Rohan mutters, "So it had to do with the Twilight hour? Such a shame it ended when it did. It seems like the future is in your hands now, Mitsuha. Will you overcome fate, and change your destiny?"

 **← _To Be Continued_**


	5. P1: Chapter 5

**The Itomori Incident (2013) (Chapter 5)**

Mitsuha, back in her own body, runs down the mountain path while muttering Taki's name to herself, not wanting to forget him ever again. But as she runs, she starts to say his name less and less, until she wonders who exactly she was thinking about a moment ago. She runs past Josuke and Okuyasu, still too focused on what she seemingly forgot, who both look at her surprised as she zooms past them.

Josuke says, "Whoa, you okay?" Then Okuyasu adds, "She's sure in a hurry, Josuke!" Mitsuha says, while running and barely even registering them, "Sorry, but I can't stop to chat!" But her focus on her memory, along with attempting to respond to the two strangers, she fails to notice a large tree root, and trips down the path, spraining her ankle in the process.

When she opens her eyes, she sees that the person who's name she couldn't remember failed to actually write his name, and instead chose to simply write down 'I love you'. She started to cry, realizing that she'd never be able to find him with this, and her emotional state caused her to ignore her ankle pain. Josuke notices her fall and he yells "Hey! Let me give you a hand, okay?" He runs down to Mitsuha, with Okuyasu following close behind.

She starts to get up, and almost falls again while muttering "I need to get back to my dad's!" Right before she falls, Josuke catches her, and says "I think you sprained your ankle. Hold on a second!" Mitsuha starts to say, in-between tears, "I can't wait, I need to hurry!" as Josuke reaches for the injured ankle. He fixes it with Crazy Diamond, and Mitsuha becomes astounded while saying "I can stand! My ankle's fine now!"

Josuke changes the subject, and says "Hey, you said you were in a rush to get somewhere, right? Are you okay? I'm Josuke, and that's Okuyasu." Okuyasu grins and waves at Mitsuha, while saying "Yo!", and she says "Umm, my name's Mitsuha. Sorry for not introducing myself." Then she sighs in relief and says "But I'm alright…" but then she shouts "No wait, I'm not okay at all! I need to hurry before the comet hits the town!" Both Josuke and Okuyasu stare blankly for a moment, before they both shout "WHAT?"

Mitsuha explains the situation, without being able to recall many details relating to Taki or his involvement. The most she can convey is a general feeling of dread that the comet will devastate the town. She walks away while assuming that the two strangers would rebuke her like most others have so far, except for Tessie and Sayaka, who were her only true friends in this town, but then Josuke looks up and says "That comet was weirding me out. Then the town's gotta be evacuated, right?"

Mitsuha blinks a few times, before saying "You actually believe me?" Josuke just casually says, while rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah I guess. I'm a bit used to weird things happening. What do you think, Okuyasu" Okuyasu just nods and says "I'll leave the decisions to you, Josuke. I'm not very smart, Mitsuha."

Then Josuke says "We can head with you to wherever you need to go, at least. This sounds pretty serious, and we didn't really have anything better to do tonight, at least until that festival." Mitsuha bows and says "Thanks a lot! I really appreciate the help. We need to head to the town hall! My dad's there." Then Josuke says "Wait, why's your dad at the town hall?" Mitsuha blushes uncomfortably, and says "Well, he's kinda the mayor." Okuyasu says "Whoa, that's pretty cool!" She replies, saying "It's not as great as it sounds, but I need to convince him!"

So the three of them head further down the forest path, but eventually walk past a few of Mitsuha's rude classmates. One of them mutters, still loud enough for all to hear, "There goes the Itomori 'queen' again! Think she's gonna suck up to her dad, again?" Then another student replies, saying "She's gotta milk it while she can! You never know when her daddy will lose the election..." They all start to laugh, and Josuke reassures Mitsuha, saying "Don't even worry about them. You should focus on what you'll say to your dad." Mitsuha smiles and thanks Josuke, but then a male student says "And look at her new friends. Bunch of weirdos! Why is that one guy wearing such an outdated and lame hair style?"

The group laughs again, and Josuke stops dead in his tracks, and Mitsuha questions him, but Okuyasu answers, saying "Josuke doesn't really like people insulting his hair. This may take a minute." Mitsuha didn't really get what was happening, but Josuke slowly walked over to the group of mean students.

The male student mocks Josuke, asking "Are you living in the 80s, kid? Don't you know what year it is?" He then pokes Josuke's pompadour for extra effect. But Josuke slowly, but intensely asks, "Hey man; what the hell did you say about my hair?" The atmosphere immediately changed, and the male student backed up a bit and said "Whoa, what's the big deal? It was a joke, dude!"

Mitsuha watched with deep fascination, as Josuke readied himself, and then he activated Crazy Diamond. Mitsuha could swear that she saw something weird near Josuke, almost like a ghost or spirit, but it moved too fast for her to understand. In a moment, the male student was sent flying through the air, as his face started to contort and reform.

His other two friends noticed that his front teeth were misaligned now, and they both shrieked, as Josuke shouted "That's what happens when you talk shit about my awesome hair!" The male student muttered a series of apologies, but Josuke coolly walked away. Before he went too far, he added "And stop mocking people for who their family are. You don't know their situation."

Mitsuha was speechless as she watched this unfold, and once Josuke rejoined them, she said "Umm, thanks Josuke!" Josuke replies, saying "Yeah, don't mention it. I get a bit heated if somebody makes fun of my hair. Sorry it got a bit ugly." But Mitsuha just says "No, it's alright! I just wasn't expecting it." Then Okuyasu laughs and says "Yeah! Josuke's got a bit of an anger issue with his hair." Josuke glares at Okuyasu and says "Don't push it, dude."

The rest of their trek over to where Mitsuha's dad was went uneventfully, and they eventually make it down to the town hall.

Time until the comet hits: 4 hours.

← _ **To Be Continued**_


	6. P1: Chapter 6

**Tessie and Sayaka See an Echo (2013) (Chapter 6)**

Back at the town, Tessie and Sayaka were caught and the town workers stopped the false evacuation order. Luckily, they were let off with a stern warning, so they went off outside the town to figure things out together. While they walked, Tessie sighed and said "Now what do we do? The comet's still gonna hit the town!" Sayaka says "Do you really believe Mitsuha? I'm still not sure about it." Tessie stops, and exclaims "Wait, then why'd you help out?"

Sayaka smiles and says "I wanted to help out Mitsuha! She seemed so determined today, and she sounded like this was so important, I just had to. And I guess it could still be legitimate…" Then Tessie sighs, and says "I guess it's all up to Mitsuha now. If she can convince Mr. Miyamizu, then we might end up okay."

So the two of them go to the nearby vending machine, grab some sodas, and sit down on the bench to take a break. And while they relax with their drinks, Koichi begins to make his way closer to the same vending machine. He says to himself, "I finally found one! Maybe I should have picked up a town map after all. I was wandering around for an hour!"

While he walked a bit closer, he heard the sounds of an aggressively barking dog, and he noticed that two students around his age were also nearby. The dog pops out of a bush near Tessie and Sayaka, and Tessie gets between her and the dog, and yells "Hey you mutt! Get outta here!" The dog wasn't scared by Tessie at all, and he tried to move his arms in hopes that something would scare it away.

Koichi realized that the two were in danger, so he rushes closer and thinks of the best way to use Echoes in the current situation. While he ran, Tessie saw him and yelled "Hey you! Get outta here! There's a wild dog!" Koichi wasn't affected by Tessie's warning, and once the dog noticed him, it turned and ran towards him instead.

Sayaka shrieked while Tessie tried to run after it, without even knowing what he would do if he caught up to it, but Tessie was surprised by how composed the boy was while a rabid dog was charging in his direction. Once the dog was close enough, Koichi shouted "Echoes Act 2!" and left a 'BAM' marker on the street right where the dog would step next. And once the dog landed on the marker, it was flung far back, flying past Tessie and toward the grass along the road. Tessie stopped in shock while he saw that dog fly past him, and he heard it audibly yelp and run away when it landed. This took both Tessie and Sayaka completely by surprise, and they just waited silently as the boy walked towards them.

Koichi heads a bit closer, and says "Are you two alright? That dog looked dangerous." Tessie goes to shake his hand, and says "I'm not sure what you just did, but thanks a lot man! I'm Tessie, and that girl over there is Sayaka!" Sayaka adds, saying "Thank you for helping us out. That dog was scary!" Koichi smiles and says "It's not a big deal. I'm Koichi! It's nice to meet you two."

Then Koichi thinks for a moment, and once he recognizes Sayaka's voice, he yells "Wait, you were the person on the loudspeaker! What's going on with this town?" Sayaka blushes and replies, saying, "Yeah, that was me. We needed to do something, because that comet is going to hit the town!" Koichi looks at them in horror, places both hands on his cheeks, and shouts "Huh? That's… that's really bad!" Tessie adds, saying "At this point, we can only hope our friend Mitsuha is able to convince the mayor to evacuate the town to the school. That's a safe zone!"

After that, the three of them started to walk towards the school building, and they start to chat as they walked. Sayaka says, "Hey Koichi, what brings you here to Itomori? Where are you from?" Koichi responds, saying "Oh, I'm from Morioh. And I went here for the festival tonight, with my friends Josuke and Okuyasu. I hope they'll be alright…" Tessie tries to change the subject, noticing that Koichi seemed to be worried about his friends, so he says "Morioh sounds nice! Would ya recommend visiting it?"

Koichi smiles and says "It's a fun town, if a bit weird at times. There a lot of good people there, and I really like it! You guys should visit it sometime." Tessie grins and says "That sounds fun! Mitsuha always complains about it here, so checking out Morioh should cheer her up." Then Sayaka chimes in, saying "Too bad you can't get Italian food outside of Tokyo. Mitsuha's been talking a lot about it lately, and it's making me want it too!"

Koichi then adds, saying "Actually, we have a really good Italian restaurant in Morioh. It's amazing!" Both Tessie and Sayaka reacted surprised, and both say "Wow!" Then Tessie says "We'll need to go there sometime, then!" And with that, the three of them continued down the road until they successfully reached the school.

← _ **To Be Continued**_


	7. P1: Chapter 7

**Convincing a Stubborn Mayor (2013) (Chapter 7)**

Mitsuha, Josuke, and Okuyasu all make it to the main government building before too long, and the three of them rush to the room that Mr. Miyamizu was in. Mitsuha noticed that her grandmother and little sister were in the room with her dad, so she started to catch her breath. Mr. Miyamizu asks "Where have you been, Mitsuha? We still need to finish our conversation! And who are these two, and why did you bring them into my office?"

Both her grandmother and Yotsuha look at Mitsuha with a concerned expression, but Mitsuha steels herself and says "Father! You need to listen to me, and I'll accept whatever consequence you have for me later, but we need to evacuate the town to the school building!" Mr. Miyamizu slowly rubs his temples after hearing that, and he eventually says "I'm not sure why you're so obsessed with this evacuation nonsense, but I don't want to hear it again."

Mitsuha looks down, but then clenches her fist, and looks back up and says "Please! Just this once!" Mr. Miyamizu just sighs and says "Just stop this Mitsuha. I will not accept this behavior from my daughter." Then, Mitsuha suddenly snaps and yells "So you actually care about me, and not just my reputation for your sake?" Mr. Miyamizu's eyes fill with shock, and Mitsuha soon shares his expression, and she just says "I'm sorry…"

After a few moments of tense silence, Josuke coughs and says, meekly "Umm… excuse me Mr. Miyamizu, but I think you should listen to Mitsuha! The comet is looking really suspicious!" Mr. Miyamizu glares at the boy, filling him with fear, and he bluntly asks "And who are you? I don't recognize you from the town."

Josuke rubs his neck and says "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Josuke Higashikata, and I'm here on vacation from Morioh, with my friends Okuyasu Nijimura and Koichi Hirose." Mr. Miyamizu raises an eyebrow, and asks "And why should I listen to some schoolboy?" Josuke nervously laughs and says "Well, I am just a regular highschooler, but I could contact my old man! He's actually a pretty respected business man." Mr. Miyamizu flatly asks, "And who is this father of yours, who's opinion I'd value so heavily?"

Josuke pauses for a moment, before saying "Joseph Joestar." Mr. Miyamizu and Mitsuha's grandmother both shouted, "What?" and Yotsuha asks her, "Granny, who's that? Is he famous?" Futaba calmly explains "Joseph Joestar is a famous real estate mogul from America, but he does business globally. He doesn't have much of a presence these days, though." Mr. Miyamizu adds "And, how are you related to Joseph Joestar, when his only daughter has the family name 'Kujo'?"

But Josuke says "Well, technically he had me after an affair with my mom, but we're on pretty good terms now. I can give him a call for you guys!" Mr. Miyamizu responds, saying "Alright then, call him up! I'd like to see this for myself." So Mr. Miyamizu sets up his desktop computer, so he can prepare a video chat with Joseph Joestar, and once everything was properly ready, Josuke puts in Mr. Joestar's contact information.

After a few seconds of connecting, Mr. Joestar picks up on the other end, and everyone can see him in casual wear and just how much older her looks when not in public appearances. He mumbles, "Hello? Who is this? Is this another scam artist?! I'm not buying!" Everyone, except for Josuke and Okuyasu, react with shock and surprise, and Josuke says "Old man, it's Josuke!" Mr. Joestar smiles and says "Oh, Josuke! And Okuyasu! Are you all enjoying your vacation?" Mr. Miyamizu still looks shocked, realizing that Josuke wasn't lying about his relationship.

Josuke says "It's been great, gramps; but we have a big problem!" Mr. Joestar immediately thinks that they encountered an enemy stand user, but he doesn't bring it up after noticing that the room was filled with strangers, who wouldn't have any knowledge of stand users. So he says, in a more serious and controlled tone, "What's going on, Josuke? Are you in danger?" Josuke replies, saying "Yeah! Well, not by a person, but it's the comet. It's going to crash into the town tonight, and we need to evacuate!"

Mr. Joestar's eyes widen, and he yells "Huh? Are you sure Josuke? How'd you find out?" Josuke says "Well, it wasn't me, technically… Someone I met recently, Mitsuha, was telling me all about it. And she seemed really determined, and the comet just looked suspicious enough to believe her." Mr. Joestar pauses for a moment, and eventually says "Hmm, that's not the most convincing argument, Josuke… Is the girl standing near you Mitsuha? Is it alright if you tell me about it, young miss?"

Mitsuha gets nervous, as her father looks at her sternly, but Okuyasu gives her a supportive back pat, which might have hurt her more than he meant it to, but she eventually says "Hello! My name is Mitsuha! It's an honor to meet you, sir!" Her father thinks to himself 'At least she hasn't forgotten her manners!' Mr. Joestar replies warmly, saying "No need to be so formal. Now, why don't you tell me why you believe a comet will strike the town, Miss Mitsuha?"

So Mitsuha explains, saying "Well, someone really important warned me about it. I can't remember his name, or who he really was, but he was sure of it! He knew that if we didn't do anything, the town would be wiped out and we'd all die! But why… why can't I remember his name? He was so important to me! I just know it! Why…" She starts to trail off, and Yotsuha gets up and hugs Mitsuha, while her father and grandmother look at her with pity.

Mr. Joestar thinks for a moment, and then says "Well, she is telling the truth. I've gotten quite good at discerning lies and truths over the years, and your daughter is definitely not lying, Mr. Miyamizu. But that may not mean that it was correct, but only that she strongly believes it, from the bottom of her soul." Mr. Miyamizu replies, saying "Well, what does it even matter! We can't evacuate the town tonight, of all nights…" But Mr. Joestar cuts him off, and adds "Because of the festival, right?"

Mr. Miyamizu gasps and says "Yes! How did you know, Mr. Joestar?" Mr. Joestar explains, saying "Well, I did some research on the town after Josuke told me about his planned vacation, and I saw how large this festival is. It must make up a large percentage of the town's yearly income. If you cancelled it early, you'd probably need to make steep budget cuts." Mr. Miyamizu sighs and says "Yes, you're exactly right. I'm sorry Mitsuha, but the town just can't afford without reasonable proof…"

Mitsuha's eyes well up with tears, as she realizes that she will fail to save the town, but Mr. Joestar clears his throat and says "I'm willing to cover the financial losses, if an evacuation were to occur. It'd be a shame for a whole town to be wiped out, if we could prevent it." Mr. Miyamizu replies, with a shocked expression, "You would be willing to go that far, Mr. Joestar? For just a bad feeling?" Mr. Joestar scratches his chin, and says "Well, you have a point that it'd be pretty foolish of me to do this is I wasn't 100% sure. But I know how I can fix that."

Then, out of nowhere, Mr. Joestar turns and shouts "Holly! Get me one of my 30,000 yen cameras!" The group in the office, minus Josuke and Okuyasu, were thoroughly confused by Mr. Joestar's sudden outburst. Eventually, Holly Joestar enters Mr. Joestar's room and hands him the camera, before scolding him, saying "You shouldn't order around your daughter like that, Papa!" But Mr. Joestar meekly says "I'm sorry Holly, but this is serious! Josuke might be in danger!"

The Miyamizus expected Holly Joestar, the legitimate heir to the Joestar family, to react poorly to Josuke's presence, since he was produced form an affair, but Holly casually says "Hey Josuke! I hope you're having a fun vacation! Tell Jotaro I said hi, if you see him around!" Josuke meekly says "Thank you Mrs. Holly, I will." Holly walks out of the room, while saying "Stop treating me so formally, Josuke!" She laughs as she leaves the room Mr. Joestar was in, and Yotsuha could only mutter to Mitsuha, "They're definitely weirder than you've ever been, sis!" Mitsuha silently nods.

Mr. Joestar explains, saying "I have a way to determine for myself whether or not this comet scare is legitimate or not. It probably won't have much weight with any of you, but depending on what I see, I will pledge to support the town with whatever revenue losses it will incur, Mr. Miyamizu." Everyone remained silent, as Mr. Joestar seemingly focused, and he eventually shouted "Purple Hermit!" Mitsuha, Yotsuha, and Futaba could all see a faint outline of a vine wrapped around Mr. Joestar's hand, but none of them could make it out clearly.

Then, Mr. Joestar suddenly chopped the camera, completely destroying it. The Miyamizu family looked on in shock, not understanding why he would just destroy a regular camera. Okuyasu mutters to Josuke, saying "I guess Mr. Joestar wanted to take one of those sprit photos that Mr. Jotaro mentioned. Did you ever see the old guy do it before?" Josuke shakes his head, so they focus on the screen. Then, a photo popped out of the ruined camera, causing the Miyamizu family to react with even greater shock, and Mr. Joestar quickly grabbed it and examined it closely.

Once the film dried and focused, Mr. Joestar's eyes widened, and he calmly said "Mr. Miyamizu, I strongly recommend you to evacuate the citizens of Itomori. I will definitely compensate for you, but you need to hurry." Mr. Miyamizu remained silent, and he wasn't sure if his daughter's frantic pleading had finally gotten to him, or if the serious demeanor of a respected figure like Joseph Joestar had affected him, but he eventually nods and says "Alright. We'll evacuate the town. Thank you for your time, Mr. Joestar!" He then bows, and Mr. Joestar laughs and says "Don't mention it! I'm just a washed-up old man trying to look out for his kids!"

But then he adds, saying "And thank you Miss Mitsuha, for not giving up. Don't lose that quality, alright?" Mitsuha blushes, and manages to say "Thank you for the praise sir…" Then, Mr. Joestar says "Josuke and Okuyasu; I need you both to watch yourselves too. I've still got a bad feeling about the situation." They both nod, and Mr. Joestar ends the call by saying "I'm going to send my grandson, Jotaro, to the town tomorrow, as a representative of the Speedwagon Foundation. Be safe everyone!" Mr. Joestar grumbles as he tries to end the video call, and he eventually does, after which Mr. Miyamizu contacts his staff to start the evacuation order.

Mr. Joestar looks at the spirit photo, which was a snapshot of the town of Itomori exactly 24 hours in the future, with worry. The photo showed the entire town devastated from the comet's impact, and he knew that the townspeople would die if nothing was done. Mr. Joestar mumbled to himself, saying "What was with that girl, Mitsuha? It was as if she saw the future with her own eyes! Was it because of a stand? I'll definitely need to give Jotaro a call tonight."

Time until the comet lands: 3 hours.

← _ **To Be Continued**_


	8. P1: Chapter 8

**The Comet Strikes (2013) (Chapter 8)**

Mr. Miyamizu is able to effectively restart the evacuation, passing it off as a standard drill, as to avoid any potential panic if the comet really was going to strike the town. While Mr. Miyamizu and his staff finalized the evacuation, as Mitsuha and her family, plus Josuke and Okuyasu, all waited, Mr. Miyamizu said "I really should scold you and your friends Mitsuha, for that crazy plan of yours. But I just can't deny how helpful that stunt was for the evacuation, but you're not off the hook yet!"

Mitsuha laughs and sighs, while saying "I'm just happy you're believing me, dad!" Once Mr. Miyamizu and his staff were finished with the evacuation, the whole group made their way to the school building next. While they walked, Mr. Miyamizu turned to Josuke and said "I'm sorry for being short with you Josuke. And thank you for contacting Mr. Joestar on our behalf." Josuke started to scratch the back of his head, while saying "It's no biggie, Mr. Miyamizu! We weren't busy anyway."

Then Mr. Miyamizu adds "You boys live in Morioh, correct? How is the town?" Okuyasu nods and says "Yep! Why do ya ask?" Mr. Miyamizu replies, saying "Well, if this comet does strike, we'll need to worry about all the displaced residents. And I want our family to move to a nice town, and I would rather us not need to move to Tokyo or another large city." Mitsuha hears what her father just said, and it makes her tear up, and she says "Oh no, you're right… Our home might actually be gone by tomorrow…" But before Mitsuha got any sadder, her grandmother grabs her hand and says "It will be alright dear. Everything will work out in the end."

Josuke also notices the change in atmosphere, and quickly says "Oh, Morioh is really awesome! It's got great history, and so many cool people. And it's pretty small, so there's a lot of space for people to move in." Mr. Miyamizu just smiles, and says "I'll need to keep that in mind then. I'll be very busy, if this comet does actually happen."

While Mitsuha's group walked towards the school, Tessie, Sayaka, and Koichi already made it to the school building, and were chatting while waiting for their respective friends. Tessie drinks a soda, and excitedly says "I can't believe Mitsuha pulled it off! The town will be saved now. And your friends should be okay too, Koichi!" Koichi smiles while sipping his soda, and says "Yeah. I'm glad they're gonna be okay now. Are either of you going to get in trouble for what you did, earlier?" Sayaka nervously answers, saying "I don't know, but I hope not!"

When Mitsuha's group finally makes it to the school building, she sees her two friends, and runs toward them while yelling "Hey guys! We did it!" Both Sayaka and Tessie happily waved at her, while Koichi figured that this girl must have been the Mitsuha that they were talking about. Mr. Miyamizu started to record the population along with his staff while Josuke and Okuyasu casually followed Mitsuha, which caused Koichi to perk up once he saw them. Okuyasu laughs and says "Yo Koichi! Looks like you beat us here!"

Once Mitsuha, Josuke, and Okuyasu reached the others, everyone introduced themselves to each other. Then Tessie says "So you guys helped out Mitsuha, huh? Thanks!" Okuyasu grins and says "Ahh, it wasn't a problem!" Then Mitsuha turns to Koichi, and says "I heard you scared away a wild dog, and helped Tessie and Sayaka. Thanks Koichi!" Koichi rubs his neck and modestly says "It was nothing!" And while they all chatted and got to know each other, the comet finally made its impact on the town, and once it struck, the whole building shook fiercely.

Everyone grabbed onto friends and objects to stay standing, but then a piece of the roof cracked and fell right towards Mitsuha. She looked up, and she could feel her whole life flash before her eyes, but she also had some weird memories about a guy she didn't remember meeting mixed in, but they were too fast to consciously react to. Right before the piece of rubble landed on Mitsuha, Okuyasu yelled "The Hand!" and used his stand to erase the part of the rubble that would have hit her.

Tessie and Sayaka ran towards her and pulled her towards them, while Josuke yelled at Okuyasu, saying "Why didn't you just pull Mitsuha towards you, ya moron?" He stares for a moment, before laughing while saying "Huh! That's a good idea, Josuke." Koichi could only sigh while going to check on Mitsuha as well, as the whole group stayed alert while the comet's impact and aftershocks affected the building.

But soon enough, the shaking died down, and Mr. Miyamizu used a mega-phone and said "It seems like the worst of the impact has ended, but please remain calm for the time being." Once Mr. Miyamizu and his staff deemed the area safe, Mitsuha's group walked outside, to see the damage for themselves. When they made it outside, Sayaka's eyes widened in horror, while Tessie put his arm around her while sadly saying "That's Itomori, our town… It's completely destroyed! What if we never evacuated?"

Mitsuha started to laugh to ease the tension, but before she could say what she wanted to say, she got a short splitting headache, as if she was remembering something distant and painful. But it passes as suddenly and it came, so she says "At least we're all okay now!" While everyone silently looked down at the devastated landscape, Mr. Miyamizu walked outside and gently announced to them, saying "I've been able to contact the government in Tokyo. They will send out relief workers and transporters, so we will all have somewhere to stay tonight. The best I could get was a shelter, but at this point, I'll settle for anything. The families with relatives in other towns were able to make arrangements internally, however."

Mitsuha, Tessie, and Sayaka all immediately felt dejected, because they all didn't have many relatives outside of Itomori, so they would need to stay in the shelter as well. But then Josuke says "Actually, I have some room in my house! We've got a big house, and it's just me and my mom right now. You and your family are welcome to stay with us for the night, Mitsuha! And Okuyasu's got an even bigger house than mine!" Okuyasu playfully elbows Josuke, while saying "Yo! Don't go offering up my house, ya bastard!" But then he laughs, before saying "Well, I'm cool with a few guests, either way…"

Mr. Miyamizu shakes Josuke's hand, and says "Thank you very much, Josuke! You really are a decent young man." After that, Josuke makes a quick call to his mother, Tomoko, who starts by yelling "I saw the news, Josuke! Thank goodness you're alright! Never scare me like that again, you damned punk!" Josuke laughs and says "Sorry about that, mom! Nobody knew that comet would hit the town, though!" Tomoko cuts him off, and says "That's no excuse!" But then Josuke changes the subject, saying "Anyway, would it be alright if a friend's family comes and stays the night at our place? They don't have any relatives with a large enough house, and they'd be stuck in a shelter in Tokyo otherwise…"

Tomoko sighs, and says "You really are a kind boy, Josuke… That's fine with me. But any kids will need to pull their weight, if they want to stay under my roof!" Both Mitsuha and Yotsuha shuddered upon hearing what Josuke's mother said, and Josuke says "It's a deal! I'll see you when we get back to Morioh tonight. Love ya, mom." Tomoko replies, saying "I love you too, Josuke. And I'm glad you're okay. But Koichi and Okuyasu are okay as well, right?" And Josuke answers, saying "They're both fine! I'll see you later, mom! Gotta go!" Tomoko smiled and sat back with breathing a sigh of relief, with the confirmation that her son was still alive and well, after seeing the horrifying news.

After that conversation, the group waits for the emergency workers to bring them to the next town, so they could start taking the train back to Morioh.

← _ **To Be Continued**_


	9. P1: Chapter 9

**Resting at the Higashikata Residence (2013) (Chapter 9)**

About an hour later, the group was finally able to board a train at a neighboring town towards Morioh, and the atmosphere was relatively quiet, especially for the Itomori natives. And as luck would have it, Tessie and Sayaka both had relatives that could give them a place to stay for the time being, so they were no longer with the group. But for the Itomori natives that were present, the reality that their entire lives were irrevocably altered was just starting to sink in.

But soon, they arrive in Morioh, and Koichi readies to leave the group and says "I should get going, guys. My mom is probably worried sick about me. It was nice meeting you, Mitsuha! I hope you and your family do okay!" And while Koichi leaves, Okuyasu nudges Josuke and says "Yo! Can I stay over for dinner? I don't feel like cookin' tonight." Josuke replies, saying "Yeah, sure thing."

And once they arrive at the Higashikata residence, Josuke leads them all in, and Tomoko quickly hugs him tightly, yelling "I'm so happy you're alright! The news scared me to death!" But after Josuke was able to calm his mother down, he introduced her to the Miyamizu family. Mr. Miyamizu bows and says "I appreciate you helping us out, during this difficult time." The rest of the family follow in his example, and Tomoko says "It's alright! I can't imagine how you all must be feeling, so I'm fine with helping one of Josuke's friends."

But then she turns toward Mitsuha and Yotsuha, and glares, frightening the two girls, and she says "But you two kids are helping me in the kitchen! Let your elders rest for awhile! Understand?" They both immediately stand up straight, and give a sudden single nod, and then she turns to Josuke and Okuyasu, and says "And you two will get the guest bedroom and extra mattresses together, okay?" Josuke casually says "Got it!" and Okuyasu grins and says "Yes Ma'am!"

After all the kids scrambled to get to work, Hitoha sighs and says "That's one way to get things started…" And Mr. Miyamizu looks on in shock, mumbling to himself, saying "She has my kids wrapped around her finger, and she only just met them…" Then Tomoko smiles at the sitting adults, and says "Do you two need anything to drink? Some coffee?" Mr. Miyamizu looks up and smiles, saying "A coffee would be nice. I still need to make more phone calls tonight, so I'll be up late." Then Hitoha answers, saying "A bit of tea would be nice. This was a stressful ordeal."

Tomoko nods and says "I'll be right back, and we'll have some food ready soon too. And at least you're all safe!" Mr. Miyamizu nods and says "Of course. We're still alive, and that might be all that really matters at this point." After a bit more time passes, Josuke and Okuyasu got all the extra beds and things set up, while Tomoko and the girls were able to finish all the food.

The kids all ate together, while the adults sat in the kitchen sipping their drinks slowly. While everyone ate, Okuyasu turned toward Yotsuha, saying "So you're Mitsuha's little sister, huh?" Yotsuha nods and says "Yep! So you're both her friends now, right? I'm glad she's finally getting a few more friends. She acts too weird for her own good!" Mitsuha blushes and yells, "Hey!" Then Josuke pauses and says "Well… Okuyasu and me are pretty used to weird', so it's not big deal…" Then Mitsuha turns toward Josuke and shouts, "I'm not weird!" After a moment of silence, everyone started to laugh, loud enough for the adults in the other room to hear.

Tomoko smiles and says "I'm glad your kids are still in high spirits. They've had a rough night." Mr. Miyamizu agrees, saying "We all have, but they are still children, so they don't know how to cope as well. I'm honestly relieved that Mitsuha met those two boys, because they seem to get along well." Tomoko proudly replies, saying "I've raised Josuke well, and Okuyasu is a good kid too. And it seems like both your girls are good natured as well." Mr. Miyamizu sighs, and says "I can't exactly claim much in their behavior, because I've been much too engrossed in my professional life than I should have been. I'm starting to wonder if I've been too distant with them." Tomoko smiles and says "I'm sure you'll figure it out! You've got a chance to reevaluate some things, so give it a try!"

After everyone ate, Okuyasu said his goodbyes and headed home, while the Miyamizu girls both went to their beds to get some rest. Josuke went to bed soon after, fairly drained from the experience, as it was still pretty overwhelming for him to witness an entire town be wiped off the map in an instant. Both Hitoha and Tomoko eventually went to bed as well, while Mr. Miyamizu stayed up a bit later, until he was able to determine the whereabouts of all of the Itomori residents.

Soon, morning came for the Higashikata residence…

 **← _To Be Continued_**


	10. P1: Chapter 10

**The End: Part 1 (2013) (Chapter 10)**

Everyone was still sound asleep, except for Mitsuha, who just woke up. She groggily walked towards a nearby mirror, and merely stared into it for a few silent moments, before a single tear formed and fell. She mumbled to herself, "Right… the town is really gone… Is this why I'm crying though?"But then, Mitsuha was struck by a sudden urge to get dressed and leave the house to go somewhere else. She felt mysteriously driven to go to Tokyo, to meet someone, but she couldn't really understand why she was feeling that way or felt that strange need. So she quickly got dressed and left the Higashikata residence, and headed for the train station to board a Tokyo bound train.

Meanwhile, Jotaro Kujo was preparing to leave his home in Tokyo, in order to follow his grandfather's request to check up on everything with the Itomori Incident. Luckily, he was informed that the Miyamizu family was staying at the Higashikata residence currently, and he felt that it'd be best to start with the family of the mayor. But before he left, he kissed his daughter Jolyne goodbye, and quickly headed out of his house to catch the soonest train into Morioh.

After a bit of time on the train, Mitsuha arrives in Tokyo, and moves with an odd sense of confidence, as if she knew exactly where she needed to arrive at today. She heads into a hotel, walks up to the front desk, and says to the attendant "Excuse me, but I need to see Mr. Rohan Kishibe. It's incredibly important!" The attendant laughs softly, and replies, saying "Wow! How's you know Mr. Rohan was staying at this hotel? Are you a super fan?" Mitsuha shakes her head and says "No, but I need to see him!"

The attendant thinks to himself for a moment, and eventually makes a call to Rohan's room, saying "Excuse me, Mr. Rohan, but a young high-schooler needs to see you. She says it's very important. What would you like me to do?" Rohan thinks to himself for a moment, thinking 'How strange. No one should know where I'm staying at today. But this could prove to be interesting, and it might become good material for my manga!' Then Rohan finally replies, saying "You may let the young lady up. I'd like to have a chat with her."

The attendant smiles at Mitsuha, and says "Looks like you lucked out, missy! He's in room 4025. Have fun!" Mitsuha nods and walks off, and the attendant was impressed by her air of determination. Once she arrives to Rohan's room, she is ushered in by him, while she wonders to herself, 'What's gotten into me? Why do I want to meet this manga artist so badly?' Mitsuha sits down, and Rohan starts the conversation, saying "Hello. Are you a fan of mine? I'm quite impressed that you were able to track me down. I was sure that I covered my tracks this time…"

Mitsuha stares at Rohan silently, which caused Rohan to feel a bit unsettled, and he added "I am a busy man, young lady. I'd like you to hurry up and…" But then Mitsuha cut him off, and began to speak in a dull tone, relaying the original message that the Rohan from the original 2016 timeline wrote into her with Heaven's Door. As Mitsuha continued to speak, Rohan stared in complete shock and awe, amazed by what he was hearing.

Once Mitsuha was finished, Rohan quickly activated Heaven's Door, to fully examine the strange and almost unbelievable story that she told him. And as he read through her file, he muttered, "It's all true! Every bit of it! This is an amazing reality, and it really can become a masterpiece!" He made sure to copy down each note and drawing that was left to him by himself in the altered future, making sure to properly identify her body swapping soul mate, Taki Tachibana, as well.

But then as he reached the more current events, his face changed into a scowl, as he grumbled "So she met the shitbag Josuke and moron Okuyasu. Ahh, and she met Koichi as well! I'll need to erase her memories of our meeting today, because those two idiots will ruin everything! I'll just write that she wanted to walk around Tokyo by herself for a few hours, to meditate on the events of the previous night. A change that small won't negatively impact my manga, or make her reality less authentic."

And around the time Rohan finished meeting with Mitsuha, Jotaro had arrived at the Higashikata residence, where everyone there were completely bewildered by where Mitsuha wandered off to this morning. Jotaro rung the doorbell, and was greeted by Josuke, who said "Oh, hey Mr. Jotaro! My old man said you'd be coming over today." Jotaro walks in while nodding, and says "Right. The old geezer thinks that there's something suspicious about the Itomori business. The Miyamizu family are all here, correct?" Josuke nervously laughs and says "Umm, actually, we can't find Mitsuha… We don't have a clue where she went. Mr. Miyamizu is really worried."

Jotaro sighs and says "Good grief… I'll go chat with Mr. Miyamizu then."

← _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Short Author's Note** : I'm planning on splitting this entire story into multiple parts. We're nearing the end of this part, and once I'm finished here, I'll make a new story for Part 2. So even though I'm calling this chapter 'The End', it's not the end of the whole story; just the end of Part 1. Hope that makes sense for everyone!


	11. P1: Chapter 11

**The End Part 2 (Chapter 11)**

 **Author's Notes:** nothing too crazy, but I do have a few story recommendations at the end.

Jotaro walks into the living room, and introduced himself to Toshiki Miyamizu, saying "My name's Jotaro Kujo, and my grandpa wanted me to ask you guys about the comet. I'm officially representing the Speedwagon Foundation today. Nice to meet you." Toshiki smiles, and says "Hello, Mr. Kujo. I'll try and help you out however I can, and we all appreciate everything your grandfather and the Speedwagon Foundation has been doing to help the Itomori citizens. It's really helping me keep everything organized." Jotaro nods, and says "Of course. And you can call me Jotaro. Let's walk into the other room, for some privacy, and then we can get started."

So Jotaro and Toshiki walk into one of the empty rooms, and they both sit down, with Jotaro getting his pen and paper all ready. He takes out a recording device, and says "I'll be taking notes, but I figure that having some an audio recording would help speed things along. You don't mind, do you?" Toshiki says "It's fine with me. If it'll help the Speedwagon Foundation people work a bit easier, then I'm all for it."

Then Jotaro starts the recording, and begins, saying "This starts recording number 1, with Mr. Toshiki Miyamizu, current mayor of the town of Itomori. First, can you tell me about anything that struck you as odd, around the lead up to the comet's impact?" Toshiki pauses, and says "Alright. There weren't many things that I considered strange on a governmental level or a town level, but there were a few things that seemed strange in my personal life around the time. Would that be relevant?" Jotaro nods, and says "Sure. Anything at all would be helpful, even if it seems irrelevant."

So Toshiki continues, saying "I will preface this in saying that my duties as mayor caused me to see my family less regularly than normal, but it seemed that my older daughter was acting strange for a few months prior to the comet's impact. At first I thought it was a sort of late puberty thing, because she is at that developing age, but there were times when I felt like I was talking to a totally different person." Jotaro interjected, saying "Was it in her personality, or her mannerisms? What exactly seemed different to you?"

Toshiki thought for a moment, and then said "It was definitely her personality and general mannerisms. My daughter is a respectful and shy girl, but there were days when she was much more direct and at times even confrontational with her peers. Sometimes even with me! One day, I got a call from school when she knocked down a desk because a few students were gossiping about her. I've never heard or seen her do anything like that." Jotaro silently listened and wrote his own personal notes, as Toshiki continued, saying "But the strangest part was the day of the comet's impact. She was so convinced that it would happen, that you would think that she had a vision! She even got some of her friends to pull off an elaborate plan to fake an evacuation order."

Jotaro interjected again, saying "She knew the comet would hit? Are you sure it wasn't a coincidence?" Jotaro already heard the same thing from his grandfather, but he wanted to get Toshiki's side of the story as well, because he had a lot less faith in his grandfather's sanity these days. Toshiki answered, saying "I wondered that too, but she was much too certain at the time for me to think of it as a coincidence. She was incredibly confident in her claim, but the strangest part was that, later when she came back to my office, she still thought the comet would hit, but she seemed to be much less certain than before, as if she couldn't remember some of the details."

Jotaro clicks his pen closed and says "I think after one more question, we'll be finished. In a moment, I'll ask you if you see anything strange…" Toshiki becomes confused, and asks "What do you mean?" Jotaro just says "It's just one more thing that the Speedwagon Foundation wants to confirm, for themselves." Then, Jotaro activates Star Platinum, and materializes it in front of him, in-between himself and Toshiki. He then asks "Okay. Do you see anything strange, Mr. Miyamizu?" Toshiki shakes his head, and says "No, I don't believe so… Should I be seeing something?" Jotaro replies, saying "No, it's fine."

Then, Jotaro silently deactivates his stand, and says "Now, this should be enough for now. This ends recording number 1, with Toshiki Miyamizu. Thank you for your time." He then stopped the recording device, and shook Toshiki's hand, saying "This should help us out a lot. Thanks again, Mr. Miyamizu." Toshiki smiles and says "It wasn't a problem at all. And you can call me Toshiki, if you wouldn't mind. You said you wanted to interview Mitsuha as well, correct?" Jotaro nods, and says "Correct. I can wait a bit until she turns up. I'll chat with Josuke in the meantime. Thanks again, Toshiki."

So Toshiki walks out of the room, and returns to his desk, trying to do what he can in organizing all the information and data for the government, so they will have all the records of how all the Itomori citizens faired, how injured they were, and where they were currently staying. Jotaro, went to have a quick chat with Josuke while he waited for Mitsuha to return.

Josuke saw Jotaro, and gave him a bottle of water, and said "Hey Mr. Jotaro! How'd the interview go?" Jotaro replied, saying "It went well, Josuke. Thanks for the water." And after he opened the bottle, and had a bit to drink, he continued, saying "Did you see anything strange that night, Josuke? Anything that might be related to stands?" Josuke silently thought, before saying "I didn't really see any stand users, besides us, and nothing seemed to imply that a stand was around, but I was a bit surprised by how convinced Mitsuha was of the comet's impact." Jotaro replied, saying "You too? Can you give me any details, Josuke? That's the part that really seems important to me."

Josuke explains, saying "Well, it seemed like she wasn't the one who originally came up with that conclusion. It seemed like somebody else who was way more convinced, convinced her first. She even mumbled something like that at some point, referencing somebody else who warned her, but she couldn't remember who he was." Jotaro replied, saying " **He**? So whoever it was, it was a guy, if we believe that was what happened. Anything else, Josuke?"

Josuke thought a bit more, and then he yelled, "Oh yeah! She had something written on her palm in permanent marker! I couldn't see what was written, but she looked at it like it was a final message or something like that. But that's all the was weird to me. Did that help, Mr. Jotaro?" Jotaro nodded, and said "Yeah, you gave me a few more leads that I can ask Mitsuha about when she gets back. Thanks, Josuke. Do you think you can call Koichi and Okuyasu, and ask them about it as well?" Josuke nods and says "Sure thing!"

After getting a bit more info from Josuke, Jotaro sat down and went over his notes, wondering what exactly was going through Mitsuha's mind lately. He also wondered if she encountered a stand user a few months ago, which would have explained whatever changes her father noticed in her. But from what he heard, it seemed like she was aware of the comet's impact, as if she saw a vision from the future or heard from someone in the future. It didn't seem possible, but if there was anything Jotaro learned from his many experiences with stands and their users, that nothing is truly impossible for a stand.

Around this time, Mitsuha's train just arrived back in Morioh, and she checked the time. It was around noon, and she hoped that her grandmother wasn't worried about her. She thought about why she wanted to go to Tokyo so badly this morning, but she couldn't think of anything except for a desire for some personal time. She decided to not worry too much about it, and just make her way to the Higashikata residence.

← _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Author's Notes:**

The ending should only last another chapter or two, and then the story will move on the next main part.

I've actually started reading other works on this website, and I found a few that are really cool, and that I like enough to recommend.

Drifting towards Rebellion (by: Demons Anarchy of Pride) is a really cool Drifters/Code Geass story. It nicely captures the main 3 characters of Drifters, and throws them in world/story of Code Geass.

Here's a link!

s/12383696/1/Drifting-towards-Rebellion

Anyone Can Become A Hero (by: Count chaos) is a very good JoJo Part 7/My Hero Academia story. He really nails the personalities of Johnny Joestar and Gyro Zeppeli, and they mesh real well in the My Hero Academia world/plot. He actually updated his story yesterday (as of 5/18/17), so check it out.

Here's a link!

s/12404080/1/Anyone-Can-Become-A-Hero

Berserker's Bizarre Adventure (by: A Toxic Element) is a cool JoJo/Fate Stay Night story, that has Jotaro act as the servant for Illyasviel, instead of her normal Berserker. It's a pretty fun story, so give it a look.

Here's a link!

s/11789192/1/Berserker-s-Bizarre-Adventure

Also, if you want more Your Name (Kimi no Na wa.) stories, then check out GoodAsianBoy. He's been doing some fun Your Name stories, and they're pretty nice and wholesome.

I've had a story idea for awhile now, and I might try it out in the future. It'd be a crossover story with Legend of the Galactic Heroes and Code Geass. It's basically from a general desire to see the Galactic Heroes geniuses (Yang and Reinhard) would do in the Code Geass plot. It's a pretty loose idea right now, so I doubt I'd start anything soon. But maybe in the future!


	12. P1: Chapter 12

**The End Part 3 (Chapter 12)**

While Mitsuha walked through Morioh to make it back to the Higashikata residence, she heard someone shout her name. When she turned around, she saw Tessie and Sayaka, who ran towards her. Tessie says "Mitsuha! How've ya been?" Sayaka runs over and gives her a hug, and says "It's nice to see you again!" Mitsuha looks surprised, and asks "What're you guys doing in Morioh?"

Tessie and Sayaka explain that they wanted to visit her, so they took a train to Morioh in the morning. After that explanation, Tessie says "What are you up to?" Mitsuha replies, saying "Oh, I went over to Tokyo this morning!" Tessie raises one of her eyebrows, wraps his arm around Mitsuha, and nudges her, while saying "Oh… Have ya gotten a boyfriend…?"

Mitsuha immediately pushes Tessie away, as Sayaka lightly smacks him a few times on his back, and then Mitsuha says "What? No! No, no, no! I'm not thinking of boys at all right now!" Sayaka glares at Tessie, before smiling at Mitsuha and saying "Don't listen to that idiot… So what'd you do? Sightsee?" Mitsuha taps her chin as her expression grows more puzzled, until she finally says, with a grin "Can't remember!"

Tessie and Sayaka were both dumbfounded by her response, but they don't question her further, in case this was her way of dealing with the comet's aftermath. Then Sayaka says "Hey Mitsuha, you and your family have been staying at Josuke's place, right?" Mitsuha nods and says "Yep! Ms. Tomoko, Josuke's mom, is really cool! But she's also a bit scary…" They spent the rest of the walk towards the Higashikata residence chatting casually, until they reach the house.

Josuke and Okuyasu were drinking some soda and sitting on the lawn, and when Okuyasu sees the three walking their way, he yells "Yo guys! What's up?" The five of them start to chat, until Jotaro steps outside, and motions to Josuke and says "Hey Josuke! Is that the Mitsuha girl?" Josuke nods, and the three new comers look Jotaro's way, and they become dumbfounded when they actually see him.

Mitsuha's and Sayaka's eyes widen, as Mitsuha mumbles "He's… huge…" and Sayaka mumbles "He's… hot…" Tessie looks at them both in shock, as Jotaro faces Mitsuha and dryly says "You're Mitsuha, correct?" Mitsuha quietly nods, and Jotaro continues, saying "My pops, you know him as Mr. Joestar, asked me to interview you. I've got a desk set up inside. Come with me."

Mitsuha follows Jotaro inside, as Tessie and Sayaka look on completely confused. Josuke notices, and says "Mr. Jotaro is Mr. Joestar's grandson. He's a family friend of ours, although I guess _technically_ he's my nephew…" Jotaro ushers Mitsuha to sit at the desk, and he sits down in front of her, and then takes out a pen and notebook.

Jotaro then says "Let me introduce myself. My name is Jotaro Kujo, and I'm Joseph Joestar's grandson. He asked me to look into what happened with the comet at Itomori. I might need to ask you some challenging questions. Will you be okay?" Mitsuha nods and says "If you're trying to help us out, then I'll do whatever I can too!" Jotaro clicks his pen and says "Good. Let's start simple. How have you been? Have you adjusted well to staying in Morioh so far?"

Mitsuha smiles and says "Yeah! Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi have all been really friendly to me! And Ms. Tomoko is really cool, if a bit scary…" Jotaro nods and says "They're good kids. And Ms. Tomoko is a strong woman. They'll treat you well." Mitsuha laughs and says, "I'm glad! I didn't have many friends back home, because my dad was the mayor. I hope I can stay here in Morioh…" Jotaro pauses from writing, and says "Well, I'm glad things are looking up. It's not easy being your age."

Mitsuha looks up at Jotaro with a surprised expression. She says "No way! You seem so tough and cool Mr. Jotaro…" Jotaro lightly chuckles, and says "When I was your age, I put up a pretty big tough guy act. Girls thought I was cool and guys thought I was manly. But even though I seemed to be somewhat popular, I never made any meaningful connections. But then I got lucky, and I made a few close friends, and things changed for the better. It was a formative time for me, and I'm sure it'll be a formative time for you as well, Mitsuha."

Jotaro looks back down and adds a few more notes, and Mitsuha smiles and says "Thanks a lot, Mr. Jotaro!" Then Jotaro stops and says "Okay, let's move on to another topic. The night of the comet, you were convinced that it would strike the town, correct? What made you so convinced in the first place?"

Mitsuha scratches her head, and eventually says "I… I don't know. I can't even remember… I don't _think_ anyone told me or anything… But I feel like I was forgetting something really important that night…" Jotaro writes everything down, finding her explanation concerning, and then he adds "Are there any other gaps in your memory, while leading up to the comet? Anything, even if it happened months ago, could be helpful."

Mitsuha thinks deeply for a few minutes, as Jotaro wonders what in the world she could be searching for, until she lights up and says "Oh yeah! A few weeks ago, something weird happened." Jotaro readies his pen, and says "Okay, go on…" Mitsuha continues, saying "Well, a lot of the other kids in school bullied me because of my dad, but then they suddenly stopped one day! When I asked Tessie and Sayaka what happened, they said I did something crazy, but I don't remember doing it at all! And when I think about it, I can't remember anything from the day they talked about."

Jotaro gasps and says "What?" Mitsuha grins and says "I know! They said that I apparently knocked over a desk, but I'd never do something so vulgar…" Jotaro records it all down, and says "This will be helpful. Now, for the next question: where did you do this morning? When I asked for you, everyone said you went out, but no one knew where you went."

Mitsuha sighs and says "Oh, sorry… I went to Tokyo." Jotaro replies, and says "Alright. Where did you do in Tokyo. I heard you have never been there before…" Mitsuha raises her hand and says "I've actually been there once before, but I can't really recall why I went. I think I was trying to meet somebody, but they never showed…" Jotaro writes that down as well, since even though it wasn't a recent event, it could still be relevant. Then Mitsuha adds, saying "But… I can't really remember what I did this time either…"

She rubs her hair frantically, until she says "Yeah… My mind's a huge blank on this morning… Weird…" She laughs nervously to herself, and Jotaro realizes that this could be a lead, so he questions her further, asking "Well, did you meet someone? Go somewhere unique?" Mitsuha thinks some more, and she eventually says "I think so… I can't remember his name, but I think he rambled about 'reality' or something… Yeah! He definitely did!"

Jotaro's eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly hid his reaction before Mitsuha noticed. He understood instantly that she ran into Rohan Kishibe this morning, but he couldn't understand how he played into all of this. But affecting a person's memory was well within his capabilities, and Jotaro made a mental note to contact him next.

Then, Jotaro said "You've been a big help Mitsuha. But I do have one final question…" Mitsuha looked up, and she said "You're welcome! And I'm ready!" In the next moment, Jotaro materialized his stand, and hovered Star Platinum a bit behind him. Then, he asked "Mitsuha, do you see anything strange right now?"

Mitsuha blinks a few times, before yelling "Woah! What's that think behind you? It looks cool!" Jotaro's eyes widen, as he wondered just how Mitsuha could see his stand. He thought about how Mitsuha, and the rest of her family, never exhibited signs of possessing stands or reacting to them. Jotaro remained silent, before finally saying "I need to gather your family up, Mitsuha. Meet me in the living room." Jotaro then quickly walked away, leaving Mitsuha to wonder what the heck was going on.

← _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Notes:**

Sorry for the wait! I've been distracted with other things, mainly Fire Emblem Echoes and setting up my other writing project.

There will probably be a few more chapters until this first part is finished. The next main part will probably be a bit shorter (I think!).

I hope you guys enjoy Jotaro acting like a bit of a mentor to Mitsuha. That's one reason why I like Part 4 Jotaro.


	13. P1: Chapter 13

**The End Part 4 (Chapter 13)**

Jotaro waits, as Mitsuha, Yotsuha, Toshiki, and Hitoha all gather up in the living room. Tomoko walks up to Jotaro and says "Is everything all right? Did you find something out, Jotaro?" Jotaro nods and says "Yeah, I think I did. Would you mind leaving me to them for a bit? It shouldn't be too long." Tomoko raises an eyebrow, but then says "All right… Let me know if you need a hand, okay?" Jotaro nods and says "Sure, thanks Tomoko."

After Tomoko leaves the room, Jotaro turns to the family, and silently brings forth Star Platinum, causing the women to look on in shock as Mr. Miyamizu looks around, confused by their reactions. He says "Are you all alright? What's going on, Jotaro?" Yotsuha then turns to her father, and yells "What'd ya mean, 'what's going on', Dad? Don't you see that crazy looking ghost thing behind Mr. Jotaro?!" Mr. Miyamizu shakes his head, and says "I can't see anything!"

Jotaro think for a moment, and then decides on how he will explain things, as he says "It seems like the women of this family can all see it, correct? This 'spirit' that is hovering behind me?" Hitoha stands up and says "You must be possessed, young man! We need to do something!" Jotaro motions her to stop, as he says "This is in fact, not a possession or any sort of 'evil spirit'. This thing behind me, is my Stand, Star Platinum!"

Everyone gasps, as Mitsuha stares, still confused. She mumbles, "A stand…? Huh…?" Jotaro explains, saying "A stand is a physical manifestation of a person's will and fighting spirit. They can take many shapes and forms, and they can have many different abilities. Mine is rather simple, as it takes the form of a strong person, that can move and react with extreme speed and precision. Josuke and his friends also have stands."

Mitsuha then gasps, and says "Josuke's got a stand?" Then she thinks for a moment, and then says, "Wait… was that how my ankle got better…" Jotaro nods, and says "Correct. Josuke's stand Crazy Diamond has the ability to return anything to their original form, or in other words, heal them from injuries." Mr. Miyamizu sighs, as he rubs his head, saying "This is all so strange… But why can't I see it then, Jotaro?"

Jotaro answers, saying "Ordinarily, only other stand users can see stands, so I would like to find this out myself. The main way that a stand awakens in another is through a special kind of arrow, although there have been cases of stands awakening through other methods." Jotaro pauses, and then says "So what I would like to know is, why can all of you see my stand? I don't believe that any of you would be stand users, and it would be far too late in life for you to develop one, Ms. Miyamizu."

Hitoha thinks for a few minutes, as everyone remained quiet, until she looks up and says "I think I understand. We, of the Miyamizu family, have always been closely attached to the religious practices of the local temple, including weaving for ritual purposes. Do you think that our close connection to the spiritual could have made us more aware of things like what you describe as stands, even if we do not possess them ourselves?" Jotaro nods, and says "That could make sense. But this could prove to be an issue in the future."

Mr. Miyamizu raises an eyebrow, and asks "And why would that be, Jotaro?" Jotaro answers, saying "Well, in our research, we have discovered that stand users naturally attract other stand users. And stand users tend to be dangerous, as the sudden acquisition of power can cloud their judgment and sense of restraint. But I have never met people who can see stands, but who do not possess them themselves, so I don't know if just the ability to see stands can attract the users. I would suggest being careful from now on."

Then Mitsuha rubs her head frantically, and yells "Wait, so we could be in danger? What do we do?" Mr. Miyamizu nods, and says "This all sounds dangerous… Do you have any suggestions, Jotaro?" Jotaro answers, saying "I have met many stand users in my travels, as I awakened my stand when I was around 17, and many of those stand users were dangerous and devoid of morality." Mitsuha's eyes widen, as she yells "That's sounds really scar…"

But Jotaro raises his hand, and Mitsuha stops, as Jotaro adds, "But, when I first came to the town of Morioh, I realized that there were many stand users who held a strong sense of justice, Josuke being one of the kindest of them all. I think that if you remain in this town, you should all fare well, as this town has a strong heart of justice within it."

Mitsuha sighs with relief, as Mr. Miyamizu says "Well, they have taken a liking to this town already, and Mitsuha already has a few friends. This could be a good next step for us. Thank you, Jotaro…" Jotaro smiles, and says "Don't worry about it. And you've all been a good help with my investigation. In fact, I think it's about me to head out. Take care, everyone." And then Jotaro leaves the room, says goodbye to Tomoko and Josuke, and walks out.

Jotaro was able to find out a lot about the Miyamizu family, but one thought remained: why did Mitsuha visit Rohan Kishibe and why did he use Heaven's Door on her? But he knew that Rohan would be at his home by now, so he hails a cab there, so he can speak with him next.

Jotaro rings the door bell, and Rohan answers, and laughs while says "Well, isn't this a surprise! What brings you here, Jotaro? I thought you weren't much of a manga person these days?" Jotaro replies, saying "I'm actually here on a request from the old man, and I was hoping that we could chat for a bit." Rohan nods, and says "Sure thing, Jotaro. I'll make us some tea." Jotaro then walks in, ready to question Rohan on his involvement with Mitsuha Miyamizu, and if that stretched back to even the comet in Itomori…

 **← _To Be Continued_**

 **Notes**

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

This main storyline will be ending pretty soon (probably in a few more chapters at most)

What will follow will be a few more slice of life kinds of things, where Mitsuha meets some of the other Morioh natives.

That will probably be in its own story, but I'll make sure that this series is designated as Part 1 and the next series is designated as Part 2

After those are finished, there will be a 3rd set of chapters that will detail how Mitsuha and Taki meet again, in this crazy new storyline. There are a lot of fun things planned, so look forward to them!

Let me know if there are any specific Part 4 characters that you would like to see share some of the spotlight. There are some that I'm already planning on adding, but there could be some that I didn't think of.


	14. P1: Chapter 14

**The End Final Part (Chapter 14)**

Rohan casually gets the tea prepared, as Jotaro sits down. Once the tea was ready, Rohan serves it and sits down next to Jotaro. After Jotaro drinks a bit of the tea, he says "I know you're busy, so I'll get straight to the point, Rohan. Why did Mitsuha Miyamizu see you this morning, and what was your involvement with Itomori as a whole?"

The room grows silent, as Rohan laughs, and says "I don't know what you're talking about, Jotaro… I've never met someone by that name." Jotaro sighs, and brings out Star Platinum, which shocks Rohan as he brings out his stand as well. He says "Woah, woah Jotaro! What's with the hostility?" Jotaro replies, saying "I don't particularly want to use force, since you are a friend, but I think we both know that you won't be able to use your stand on me before I can strike. Are you still gonna play dumb, Rohan…?"

Rohan glares at Jotaro, and says "Fine… But don't you dare tell Josuke or any of those morons." Jotaro sighs, and says "As long as it's nothing too serious, I can agree to that." So Rohan explains everything, from the alternate timeline where a different version of him met Mitsuha and a boy named Taki, as they experienced a bizarre body switch. He also explained how in the first timeline, the town of Itomori, including all of its citizens, fell victim to the comet.

After Rohan explained everything that he knew to Jotaro, he sat in silence, attempting to process it. Eventually, Jotaro says "So Mitsuha and another kid switched bodies? Do you think a stand was involved?" Rohan thinks for a moment, and then says "No, I don't think so. Neither of their files said anything about having stands. But, if one of them had one, and never realized it, then it wouldn't be in the file anyway." Jotaro nods, and says "Right. And I've already found out that Mitsuha can see stands, although she doesn't seem to possess one herself."

Rohan's eyes widen, as he says "That's interesting!" But then Jotaro says, "So, why are you involving yourself so heavily in this? I never thought you would be the type to play matchmaker…" Rohan glares, and says "Don't be foolish, Jotaro! Matchmaking? Love? No, I'm doing this for my masterpiece!" Jotaro looks at Rohan with confusion, and says "Masterpiece? Like one of your manga series?" Rohan nods, and says "Exactly! When I saw them both, and read what they experienced, I realized that their storyline could become the perfect romance manga! It has suspense, fantasy, drama, and the main protagonists would be perfectly identifiable for the general audience!"

Jotaro laughs, and says "I think I get it now. You need those two kids to get together, so you can write your conclusion, right?" Rohan nods, and says "That's right. I could write one myself, but it would lack the sense of reality that I could harness if I am able to see it unfold myself." Jotaro nods, and says "That makes sense. So, have you met the boy, Taki, yet?" Rohan shakes his head, and says "Not yet. I need to plan a few more things out."

Then, Jotaro excuses himself, and says "Well, Mitsuha and her family are planning on staying in Morioh from now on. She's a good kid, and deserves happiness. Good luck, Rohan." Rohan waves him off, and says "Thank you, Jotaro. And let me know if you need any help with that investigation." Jotaro replies, while walking out the door, saying "Sure thing!"

Around the same time, in Tokyo, young Taki Tachibana was watching the news with his father. His father says "That was some comet, huh Taki? It's a good thing they were holding that evacuation drill…" Taki nods, and silently says "Yeah…" Then, as he thought about it a bit more, his head started to hurt, as his father noticed and said "You alright, Taki?" Taki nods, and says "Yeah…" Then he checks his phone, and realizes that he was going to be late for meeting Tsukasa and Shinta, so he says goodbye to his father and leaves. Taki wondered what caused that odd headache to occur, but his attention shifts back to hanging out with friends.

And soon, the Itomori Incident finally ended, as Mitsuha's family settled down in Morioh, hoping to regain a sense of normalcy. Over the next few years, Mitsuha continues to meet the interesting and bizarre citizens of Morioh, as Taki lives his life, without any conscious remembrance of his experience in the previous timeline's body swapping. Who would Mitsuha meet? And would she and Taki ever meet again? And how would Rohan manipulate things from behind the scenes? These are questions for another day…

 _ **Part 1: End**_

 **Notes**

So this is the end of Part 1 of this story. With the release of this chapter, this specific story will be updated as finished, but the whole story will continue.

I hope you all enjoyed this project, as this was the first time I actually gave writing fan fiction a go. I was really inspired after seeing Your Name, and I hope that other people had fun reading this weird crossover, because I had a lot of fun writing it.

The next story of this series will mainly involve Mitsuha meeting other Morioh characters, and some other stuff like that.

If you have any thoughts of criticisms, then feel free to leave me a review! I really appreciate stuff like that.


	15. P2: Chapter 1

**Part 2**

 _Chapter 1:_ **Highway Go Go**

 **Introduction**

About a month passes, as Mitsuha's family settles into a house in the town of Morioh. And it wasn't just Mitsuha who moved to Morioh; Tessie and Sayaka (and their families) moved into the town as well, after hearing praise from Mitsuha and her family.

Mitsuha was really happy in Morioh, as she wasn't used to having very many friends, besides Tessie and Sayaka. Even though Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi could be a bit strange at times, with their crazy stand abilities, she enjoyed hanging out with them. But Mitsuha really did enjoy Morioh, and her new friends and environment had helped her get over the loss of her hometown of Itomori, although in the back of her mind, Mitsuha had the oddest feeling that she was forgetting something, but she never dwelled on it that much.

And things were fairly busy for Jotaro as well, who was spending most of his time pouring over the records of the Itomori Incident, barely taking the time to go home and see his wife and very young daughter. And Rohan was busy as well, planning out the best way to have Mitsuha and Taki meet, to create the absolute best romantic and thematic scenario. For him, he'd need it to be as perfect as it could be, so it could be transferred into his new manga masterpiece.

* * *

 **Mid July**

Around mid morning, Yotsuha stormed into Mitsuha's room, and saw that she was still sound asleep. Yotsuha takes a deep breath, and yells "Wake up, you lazy bum!" That shout jolted Mitsuha awake, who scrambled to orient herself from the shock, as Yotsuha slams Mitsuha's door closed. Mitsuha got herself washed and dressed, and once her clothes were all on, she looks around for the braided cord that she uses for her hair, but she can't find it anywhere. She looks all around her room and opens drawers, but she does not find it, and eventually, her father knocks on her door.

He says "Are you alright? Your grandmother is waiting with breakfast…"

Mitsuha scrambles to open the door, and says "I'm okay… But I can't find my braided cord! I looked everywhere!"

Her father rubs his chin, and eventually says "Why don't you try retracing your steps? But come on into the other room, and let's have breakfast." Mitsuha nods, and heads into the other room, and has her breakfast with her family.

She was bummed about her braided cord, but these family breakfasts have been enjoyable enough for her to not feel worried. Back in Itomori, her father was always away for his political work, but now she can actually spend time with him. And he was a lot more enjoyable to be around now, and Mitsuha wondered if she wasn't the only one who suffered from him being the town's mayor.

But once Mitsuha finished, she got up and put her shoes on, before leaving to go search for her braided cord. She goes to a few parks that she's hung out at recently, walks around the area, and even checks a few restaurants she goes to, but she doesn't find her cord anywhere.

* * *

 _About an hour or so later, Mitsuha sits down on a curb, sulking about not finding her cord…_

Then, Josuke and Okuyasu walk by, and see Mitsuha sitting down and looking all sad. Mitsuha looks up, as Okuyasu grins and says "Yo, Mitsuha!"

Josuke then says "You alright? You're looking pretty bummed…"

So Mitsuha explains the situation, and Okuyasu says "That sucks. I know I'd be down if I lost one of my gold shaded buttons…"

But Mitsuha frowns and says "It's more than that! I've had that cord since I was little…"

Josuke sighs, and says "If only it was torn or cut or something. If it was, I could use Crazy Diamond to bring both pieces together."

Mitsuha frowns and says "That would have been convenient, but it's totally intact…"

Okuyasu scratches his head, and says "Got any other ideas, Josuke? You know I've got none!"

Josuke thinks for a minute, before saying "I might… Mitsuha, you're sure it's still in town, right?"

Mitsuha nods, and says "I think so… I haven't left town recently."

So Josuke says "Then we might just be able to pull this off. We'll need to get some help from a friend, and it'll be cool for you to meet him."

Okuyasu laughs, and says "You're talking about Yuya, right Josuke?"

Mitsuha looks puzzled, and says "Yuya? Is he another stand user…?"

Josuke nods, and says "But we probably won't need his stand, though. You'll understand."

* * *

 _Following that conversation, Josuke and Okuyasu lead Mitsuha to a café that Yuya likes to go to. Once they get there, they see him hanging out with three pretty ladies…_

Okuyasu leans in to Mitsuha, and whispers, saying "Those are his _girls_ … He's kind of a womanizer…" Mitsuha tries to hide her laughter, as Yuya gets up and greets them.

He says "Josuke! Okuyasu! What's happening, guys?"

But then he notices Mitsuha, and walks over to him, and says "And _who_ are you, miss beautiful…?"

Mitsuha backs away, while blushing, and stammers out a response, saying "Umm… my name's Mitsuha! I just moved here last month…"

But before Yuya could respond, one of his groupies yells, saying "Stop flirting with her, Yu!" Then another yells, "Yeah, not funny Yu!"

So Yuya backs away from Mitsuha, and says "Sorry about that… I like to get a rise out of my precious girls, every once in a while…" His groupies glare daggers at his back, as Mitsuha laughs nervously, until Yuya says "But it's nice to meet-cha, Mitsuha. I'm Yuya Fungami! Awesome motorcycle rider and a senior to these two punks!"

Okuyasu laughs, and says "You should see him ride his motorcycle. He's crazy good…"

But then Josuke clears his throat, and says "Actually Yuya, we need your help with something…"

Then Mitsuha explains how she lost her braided cord, and that she couldn't find it anywhere. She also explains that she can see stands, even though she wasn't a stand user herself, while she was at it.

So Yuya poses, and says "Well, you were a good sport while I so rudely flirted with you, so I guess I can give you a hand, Mitsuha!"

Mitsuha smiles, and then bows, while saying "Thank you, Yuya!" But then she looks up, and begins to feel confused, and says "Wait… How are you gonna help?"

Yuya grins, and says "I'm glad you asked, Mitsuha! My stand is pretty good at tracking and following people, because it has a very long range. But I actually have a very sharp sense of smell. If I get the scent of something, I can track it down, probably all across town even!"

Mitsuha's eyes widen, and she says "That's amazing!"

Yuya laughs, and poses again, while saying "I am _amazing_ , aren't I?"

Josuke rolls his eyes, and nudges Yuya with his elbow, and says "Don't inflate his ego too much, Mitsuha…"

Yuya replies, saying "Let me have my moment, Josuke!" But then Yuya grows more serious, and says "Anyway, can you give me some piece of clothing of yours, Mitsuha? I can follow its scent, but I'll need a source first… Something that has contact with your hair, like a hair band, would work best."

Then Mitsuha replies, saying "I have another hair tie back at home. Would that work?"

Yuya nods, and says "That'll be perfect."

* * *

 _So the gang returns to Mitsuha's house, as Mitsuha introduces Yuya to her family…_

She says "This is Yuya Fungami! He's a good friend of Josuke's and Okuyasu's, and he actually goes to the same high school that I'll be transferring to in the Fall."

Yuya waves, and says "Nice to meet you guys! Are you all liking Morioh?" As they all chat, Mitsuha grabs her hair tie, and ushers the gang out of the house.

As they leave, Mr. Miyamizu says "Why don't you boys stop by tonight? I'm making dinner tonight, and it'd be nice to have some company."

The three of them nod, as Mitsuha pushes them away, as Josuke shouts "I'll let my mom know, okay! Thanks Mr. Miyamizu!"

Okuyasu also yells "That sounds awesome! Count me in, Mr. Miyamizu!"

After everyone leaves the house, Mitsuha gives Yuya her hair tie, and he begins to smell it, which made her think that he seemed like a tracking dog. Once he gets the scent cemented into his mind, he says "Okay! I've got a good idea of it. Follow me, guys…" So everyone follows Yuya's lead, as they walk all around Morioh, as Mitsuha begins to feel confused as she was sure that she never traveled this route recently.

But eventually, they stop at a tree, and Mitsuha says "What's going on?" Yuya dramatically points up, and says "It's up there!"

So everyone looks, and Josuke says "Hmm, maybe a bird grabbed your cord when you weren't looking…"

Mitsuha nods, but then says "How will we get it though… Will we need to climb the tree?"

Yuya shakes his head, and brings out his stand, Highway Star, and says "Like I said earlier, Highway Star, my stand, has a long range. I'll have no problem sending it up there, to grab your cord, without disturbing the nest."

So Yuya has Highway Star head up the tree, as it sniffed around, while he says "My stand naturally sniffs out areas, as a kind of preventative danger sense." But it stops right before reaching the cord, as Yuya begins to sweat nervously.

Everyone except for Mitsuha notice the change in atmosphere, as Mitsuha asks "What's wrong…?"

Yuya looks at Mitsuha, and she sees his apprehensive expression, and he asks "Mitsuha… You don't have a boyfriend, do you…?"

Her eyes widen, as she stammers out a shout, yelling "N-no…! Not at all!"

Josuke narrows his eyes, as he says "What'd you smell up there, Yuya…? Is it an enemy stand…?" After issuing that question, both Josuke and Okuyasu summon their stands, fearing the worst.

Yuya shakes his head, but then says "I don't think so… But Highway Star definitely detected the scent of someone else besides Mitsuha, and it smelled like a guy's scent. It's really faint though, and I probably wouldn't have even noticed it if it wasn't for Highway Star…"

Mitsuha thinks to herself, feeling like this situation was related to what she couldn't remember earlier, as if she knew whose scent was on her braided cord. But she couldn't piece it together enough, so she just says "I can't think of any reason why there would be a guy's scent on my cord…"

So Yuya has Highway Star grab come closer to the cord, while touching his chin, and yells "Screw it! Just grab it, Highway Star!" Highway Star reaches for the cord, and picks it up, as it proceeds to sniff it more thoroughly, until Yuya sighs and says "I think it's okay… That guy's scent is still there, deep down, but there's nothing dangerous attached to it."

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief, as Highway Star hands Mitsuha her braided cord, and then she ties it into her hair. She smiles, and says "Thanks a lot, everybody! I'm really glad I got my cord back…"

Yuya leans on his stand, calming himself down, and says "Don't worry about it, Mitsuha. But be careful alright? That scent thing still doesn't sit right with me…"

Mitsuha nods, and then says "Wanna head back to my place? Dinner should be ready pretty soon!"

* * *

 _So Mitsuha leads everyone back to her house, as everyone sits down for dinner…_

While they ate, the guys showed off their stands. Okuyasu says "My stand, The Hand, can scrape away space wherever I have it swipe its hand. That's how my big bro described it anyway. I don't know where the stuff that I swipe goes, and if I think about it, my head hurts…"

Yotsuha looks at his stand with amazement, and says "Show us how it works!" Okuyasu grins, and places his glass of soda on the far end of the table. He has the stand swipe away the space in front of the glass, causing it to almost teleport in front of him.

Yotsuha claps, as Okuyasu continues to perform his trick, as Mr. Miyamizu sighs and says "I wish I could see these things…"

But then, Okuyasu's glass tips over, and it lands on the floor and shatters, as Josuke slaps the back of his head, and says "See what you did, Okuyasu? We're guests, remember?"

Okuyasu laughs, and then says "My bad… Sorry about that!"

Mr. Miyamizu smiles, and says "It's okay. Be careful, while I get it cleaned up…"

But Josuke says "Let me handle it, Mr. Miyamizu. My stand, Crazy Diamond, has the ability to 'fix' things…" He bends down, picks up a piece of shattered glass, and summons Crazy Diamond. Everyone watches in awe as the other pieces of glass, as well as the spilled soda, returns to their original shape. Even Mr. Miyamizu was amazed, since he could at least see the liquid and glass shards flying around.

After it was fixed, Mr. Miyamizu takes the glass, and says "Let me get you a new glass. This one is probably dirty…"

When he gets back, Yuya says "Well, I guess it's time for me to show off my stand, Highway Star! My stand can travel and pursue targets at large distances, and can absorb nutrients to send them directly to me."

Yotsuha gasps, and says "That sounds scary!"

He laughs and says "Kind of, but it's pretty cool too!" He brings out his stand, and has it pick up an apple, and it starts to absorb the apple into itself. Everyone saw the apple slowly look more stale and lifeless, until it became a dried up chunk. Yuya says "That was great! I can't taste things if I do it this way, so it's not as fun…"

* * *

 _Once dinner was finished, the gang all head their separate ways, as Mitsuha and Yotsuha clean up…_

As they clean, Mr. Miyamizu says to Hitoha, saying "I'm glad she's making some friends. I guess my position as mayor really did make things difficult for them…"

Hitoha smiles, and says "Well, at least things are better now. And you seem more youthful as well, Toshiki."

He sighs, and says "I guess I underestimated the job's stress too, huh? But I'm glad it's over in a way. I feel like I can finally fix our relationship, now."

And while Mitsuha and Yotsuha cleaned, Yotsuha says "Your friends are so cool! I wish I had one of those stand thingys…"

Mitsuha laughs, and says "Yeah, they do seem really cool. But didn't Mr. Jotaro say that having a stand could make things more dangerous…?"

Yotsuha replies, saying "Yeah, I guess…"

 _Mitsuha had a nice day, and was able to meet another of the Morioh hearts of justice…_

 **← _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Notes**

To explain why this is being released here, I basically thought that splitting the story into 3 separate parts only managed to split and confuse the audience. Since the story is all still connected, I'm going to begin releasing the Part 2 chapters here. I don't think I'll change anything on AO3, since there is a 'series' option there. The stuff below are my original notes for the chapter:

* * *

Part 2 will have more standalone stories of Mitsuha meeting different, not yet introduced, Morioh stand users. Expect a few surprises on who gets introduced!

I know "Highway Go Go" is the localized/copyright safe name for Yuya's stand, but I couldn't resist using that as the title.

About Yuya being a high school student, I do have my reasons. I thought at first that Yuya was older than the others, but then when I checked the wiki, it said that his outfit was a personalized school uniform. So I thought that he might have been around their age anyway, so I just made him like a year older than Josuke and the others.

I hope you guys like how I'm letting Mr. Miyamizu lighten up a bit, now that he doesn't have his mayoral duties weighing him down.

And I'm sure you guys know what I was hinting at when Yuya finally found Mitsuha's hair cord, and I hope you all like my hinting at when Mitsuha finally meets Taki again. And just to make sure everyone is aware, that sequence will be different from the film as well. I've got it pretty much planned out, and I think it will be fun for both JoJo fans and Your Name fans.

Let me know how you like this new part, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters in this series!


	16. P2: Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 _Chapter 2:_ **Shigechi's Harvest**

 _Time continued to advance, as Mitsuha enjoyed making new friends and seeing old ones in the small and quiet town of Morioh. But Mitsuha wasn't the only one who was making strange new friends, as today was the day that young Yotsuha made a few new friends of her own…_

* * *

Yotsuha decided to take a walk to a park, to play around for the afternoon. When she got there, she saw two kids who looked to be around her age, playing on the swing set. The first boy had straight brown hair, was wearing a pair of shorts and a vest, as well as a tan rain hat. He looked pretty serious, if a bit gloomy, and was talking with the other boy. The other boy looked a bit chubby, and had a sort of dumb grin, as well as a few teeth missing.

But Yotsuha wanted to play on the jungle gym, so she went over there and had her fun. It was a nice day, so she jumped and climbed around to her heart's content. But what Yotsuha didn't notice, was a large hornet's nest nestled in a corner of one of the play sets. And when she wasn't really looking at where she was running, she bumped into it and caused it to fall onto the ground. She froze in fear, as the hornets quickly flew about and prepared to swarm her.

So Yotsuha ran as quickly as she could, screaming as the hornets chased her. Her screams were heard by the two boys, as the skinnier boy yelled "Shigechi! That girl's getting chased by hornets!"

Then Shigechi turns, and shouts, "What? We should do something, Hayato!"

Then Hayato glares, and says "Then use your stand already!"

Shigechi laughs, and says "Oh yeah… Go Harvest!"

Soon, many strange yellow and purple striped insect like creatures chased after the hornets, and easily drove them off. Yotsuha fell down, and looked at the weird bugs with shock. They looked a lot bigger than any bugs that she'd ever seen, and they had an odd purple glowing aura around them as well.

 _Once all the hornets were gone, both boys ran up to Yotsuha..._

* * *

The skinnier one stops to catch his breath, and then says "Are you okay? There were a lot of hornets…"

Yotsuha nods, and gets up, before saying "Yeah, they ran off I think…" Yotsuha didn't want to tell either of these boys about what she saw, because she didn't know if they were stand users or not, and she remembered how serious Mr. Jotaro was about stands.

The skinner boy laughs, and says "Well, that was a good coincidence! My name's Hayato, by the way. Hayato Kawajiri!"

Yotsuha smiles, and says "I'm Yotsuha! Yotsuha Miyamizu. My family just moved here last month…"

But before Yotsuha could continue, the portlier boy interrupts, saying "Hayato… Why'd you say you didn't know what happened…? I used my Harvest to scare off those hornets, remember?"

Yotsuha's eyes widened, after she realized that the weird bugs were caused by that boy, as Hayato grabs his friend by the collar, and yells, while trying to still whisper, "We're not supposed to tell other people about your stand!"

He then turns to Yotsuha, and smiles innocently, while saying "Oh, that's Shigechi… He's a bit dim, so don't pay any attention to what he says… He likes to play pretend a lot!"

Shigechi grins nervously, and says "Yeah… My mama and papa always said I had a big imagin… imag… im-ag-in-a-shon! Oh and, my real name is Shigekiyo Yangu, but everyone just calls me Shigechi!"

Yotsuha looks at the boys suspiciously, not believing a word either of them were saying. From what Mr. Jotaro told them about stands, those things had to be them, especially with their strange purple aura. But, after that dinner when Josuke and his friends showed them their stands, she wondered how there were tons of the little things swarming around.

Then Hayato scratches his head nervously, and says "Oh geez… Josuke's gonna be so mad when he finds out…"

Then Yotsuha's eyes light up, and she says "Josuke…? You guys know Josuke?"

Hayato looks at Yotsuha in shock, and says "You're friends with big-bro Josuke too?"

Yotsuha explains how her sister, Mitsuha, met Josuke and his friends back in their hometown of Itomori, before the comet struck, which made Hayato and Shigechi look down in sadness.

Hayato says "Sorry about your hometown…"

But then Shigechi grins, and says "But at least everybody was okay!"

Then Hayato glares at Shigechi, and says "You should be more sensitive, Shigechi!"

But Shigechi returns his glare, and crosses his arms, while saying "Mama and Papa say that you should stay positive, even if things seem sad!"

But Yotsuha giggles, and says "Thanks, both of you!"

She then continues her story, telling them how she and her big sister could see stands, even though they weren't stand users themselves. After Yotsuha finished, Hayato looks at her with surprise, and says "Even though I know about stands, I don't have one of my own. I can't even see them, myself. But Shigechi and I were friends since we were really little, and when he developed his stand, he'd always show me. Even though I couldn't see his stand myself, I could see what it could do, and it was amazing…"

Shigechi blushes and laughs, while saying "But you always come up with such cool ideas, Hayato! You'd make an awesome stand user!"

Now Hayato blushes, as Yotsuha asks "So how did you guys meet Josuke?"

Hayato clears his throat, and says "Actually, that's a long but funny story…"

But before he can continue, Shigechi grins, and exclaims, "We got in a fight!"

Yotsuha's eyes widen, as she says, while stammering "W-what…?"

Shigechi nods, and says "Yeah… But he won though…"

Then Hayato interrupts him, and says "That was only because you were being too greedy! Let me start from the beginning…" Shigechi nervously laughs, as Hayato says "Big-bro Josuke and big-bro Okuyasu noticed one of Shigechi's Harvest creatures, and found us sitting behind a bush. He'd use it to find thrown away coins and change, so we could buy snacks without needing to ask our parents for extra allowance. We were shocked to find out that Shigechi's power had a name, or that there were even more ones like his. Josuke told us all about stands, and then he had a suggestion for how to make even more money…"

Shigechi grins, and says "Yeah, we made a ton of cash that day! But we can't do it anymore…"

Hayato glares, and says "That's because you get way too paranoid about money!"

Shigechi turns his head, and says "It's not my fault I'm conscious about what I spend… Mama and Papa say that I have a good fi… finan…. Fi-nan-chal eye!"

He grins after finally pronouncing the word correctly, as Hayato continues, saying "Josuke had Shigechi search for torn pieces of larger bills and coupons, so he could fix them with his stand. We made a lot more money, but then Shigechi had a disagreement on how much we'd all get. We were gonna split it evenly with big-bro Josuke and big-bro Okuyasu, but then Shigechi wanted to keep it all to us two, since his stand actually found the things…"

Hayato continues, as Yotsuha listens intently, saying "Then, Shigechi tried to pick a fight with them with his stand, and he was doing really well, but then Josuke outsmarted him. After Josuke got all the money, he told big-bro Okuyasu to get rid of it all, because the money was getting everyone too tense. Everybody dreaded the moment, including Josuke, but he had big-bro Okuyasu do it anyway. After that happened, they'd hang out with us whenever they had free time."

 _Yotsuha spent the rest of her time at the park, talking with Hayato and Shigechi, having fun with her new friends…_

* * *

About an hour later, Josuke and Okuyasu were leading Mitsuha to the very same park. Mitsuha says "Why are we going to the park, again…?" Josuke replies, saying "We're introducing you to two of our other friends! One's a little kid, but his stand is insanely tough, and it might have been the strongest one I've ever seen. The other's a normal kid, but he's pretty smart, and he knows about stands even if he doesn't have one himself."

And once they reach the park, the three of them were surprised to see Yotsuha sitting with the other two boys, as Mitsuha says "Yotsuha? What're you doing here?"

Okuyasu laughs, and says "Since when was Mitsuha's kid sister buddies with Shigechi and Hayato…?"

Mitsuha turns to Okuyasu, and says "Wait… Those two are the kids you were talking about?"

After that, everyone sat down around one of the park benches, as Josuke says "Well, these two kids are Shigechi and Hayato. They're gonna be 6th graders this year, so soon we won't be able to treat them like little punks…"

He laughs, as Yotsuha exclaims, "Wait, I'm gonna be a 6th grader this year, too!"

Hayato grins, and says "Maybe we'll be in the same class?"

Then Mitsuha smiles, and says "It looks like you'll have some friends at your new school this year, Yotsuha…"

As everyone laughs happily, Shigechi stares at Mitsuha nervously, who notices his staring as well. She says "Are you okay? You're Shigechi, right…?"

Shigechi's face slowly turns red, and he eventually says, while stammering "You're… pretty…. Mitsuha…."

After that, everyone went silent with surprise, as Okuyasu immediately patted Shigechi's back while laughing, saying "You're a brave man, Shigechi!"

Josuke sighs, and says "We've gotta work on your confidence, kiddo…"

Yotsuha looked at him with shock, as Hayato started to yell at him, but everyone stopped as Mitsuha began patting his head.

She smiles at him, and says "Thanks, Shigechi! You'll be a good pal to my little sister, right?"

Shigechi looks up, and makes a determined face, and says "Okay!"

She then turns to Hayato, and says "You'll be a good friend, too, right Hayato?"

Hayato starts to blush, and quietly says "Yeah…" After that, Josuke says "How about we go get some sandwiches? There's a place nearby, called St. Gentleman's, that's awesome!"

Everyone agrees, so the group walks to the sandwich shop. While everyone was walking, they passed an unassuming blonde haired man enjoying a sandwich while sitting against a tree. He seemed like a boring and plain person, one who didn't really stand out all the much, except for a strange skull designed tie, so no one in the group paid him any mind. The blonde man enjoyed his sandwich, and his quiet moment alone. Luckily, in this alternate timeline, Yoshikage Kira was a normal non-murderous man who could actually enjoy his quiet life…

 _And soon, another day passed as Mitsuha ceased to be the only one to make new friends. Shigechi and Hayato would prove to be great friends for Yotsuha, who was happy to know some kids around her age now that she was living in a new town, and would be going to a new school in the fall…_

 **← _To Be Continued_**

 **Notes:**

Again, I'm releasing the chapter here, to consolidate everything regarding the whole story. I'll probably just delete the old Part 2 once all of these are uploaded here. Below are my (mostly) old notes from when I first released the chapter:

* * *

Now that I've officially introduced Shigechi and Hayato into this story, I feel like I'll need to explain a few things with them, since a lot of things with them are changed from how they were originally in JoJo.

I really liked Hayato's character, so I wanted him to have a bit of a happier time in my story, so I made him and Shigechi best friends. He still keeps his lack of a stand, and everything like that.

There was also an issue of the ages of Hayato, Shigechi, and Yotsuha. I really wanted all three of them to be the same age, but that would have required messing with them one way or the other. I didn't want them all as young as Yotsuha was originally, and I still can't believe that Shigechi was actually 13 or 14 (if the wiki is accurate). So making them all around 11, like Hayato originally was, made the most sense to me.

Also, those weird pronunciation things that Shigechi does was my way of showing that he struggles with larger words at times. He does it a few times in the main series.

 **9/3/18 Note:** The cameo in the end was supposed to be for Yoshikage Kira, but since I didn't want him to have a major role or have that whole conflict, I made a small change specifying that he's just a regular dude who doesn't murder people now. Kira actually gets to live his quiet life now.

Let me know what you think of the story so far, and feel free to leave a review to tell me if you liked it or not!

Hope you all enjoy, and look forward to the next chapter! (I'm gonna aim for weekly releases from now on, at least until Part 2 is finished)

Also, a point on how this whole story works chronologically, in regards to Shigechi and Yuya being around at the same time. This is kind of an alternate universe, where some of the major events of Diamond is Unbreakable didn't happen (like the ones surrounding the main villain), but some characters still interact. Hopefully that makes sense.


	17. P2: Chapter 3

**Part 2**

 _Chapter 3:_ **Babysitting Stone Free?**

 _Jotaro was as busy as he always was in Morioh, performing aquatic research in the quiet town. He rarely had time to see his young daughter, and it caused a heavy rift between him and his wife, as well as his daughter. So, after a bit of prodding from his grandfather, and Josuke as well, Jotaro began taking his daughter with him when he stayed in Morioh for business._

 _But today, Jotaro was in a bit of trouble, as his usual babysitter was unavailable suddenly, which meant that he would need to rush to find someone to keep an eye on his kid while he worked…_

* * *

Early in the morning, Mitsuha is woken up by her father, who says "Mitsuha! Mr. Jotaro is on the phone, and he wishes to speak with you!" Mitsuha grumbles something incomprehensible, as her father says "I know you're not asleep anymore, so hurry up and get on the phone…" Mitsuha gets up, and tries her best to focus herself, before picking up the phone.

She says, in a slow and half-asleep tone "Hello Mr. Jotaro…"

Jotaro replies, saying "Mitsuha, I need a favor from you. I need a babysitter for my daughter, and I hoped that you'd be able to help out for the day. I'll pay you, as well as leave money for food for the both of you, of course."

Mitsuha's eyes light up, as she says, with significantly more enthusiasm, "You have a daughter?! Wow!"

Jotaro laughs quietly, and says "That's right. She's a few years younger than your sister, actually. Is that a yes?"

Mitsuha nods, and says "Yeah! I bet your daughter's super cute! When should I come over?"

Jotaro replies, saying "How about in an hour. I need to head out by then."

Then, Mitsuha says "I'll be there in an hour! Bye!"

She hangs up, as Jotaro sighs with relief, while saying "Well, at least that crisis was averted…"

Then, his daughter walks into Jotaro's office, and says "Who was that, daddy?"

Jotaro smiles, and says "That was your new babysitter. She'll be taking care of you today, while I'm working."

She grins, and says "Yay! Babysitters are fun!"

Mitsuha gets washed and dressed, and walks toward the door, but is stopped by her father who says "So what did Mr. Jotaro need, Mitsuha?"

She turns, smiles, and says "He asked me to babysit his daughter! It's gonna be so much fun!" Mr.

Miyamizu laughs, and says "This might be a good experience for you. And you'll even earn a bit of spending money too. Give us a call if you need anything!"

 _Mitsuha nods, and waves, as she walks out the door and to Jotaro's apartment…_

* * *

Jotaro had a deal with a local apartment complex owner, who let him rent out small apartment room for a good deal, since he would only use it while he was in Morioh for business. Once Mitsuha reached his apartment, he brought her inside, and then he introduced her to his daughter. He says "This is my precious little angel, Jolyne." Jolyne looked like an average 7 year old, with greenish-yellow eyes and fair skin. Her hair was set up in two distinct layers. The upper layer of black hair was arranged with two buns, while the bottom layer was colored light purple, which went down a bit near her eyes as bangs.

Mitsuha smiles, but Jolyne pouts and says "Daaady…. I thought you were gonna call me something cooler…. I want the babysitter to think that I'm coooool…."

Jotaro smiles, and says "Sorry, Jolyne… And this is your babysitter, Mitsuha. I expect you to be on your best behavior, while I'm out."

Jolyne nods, and says "I'll be good, daddy!"

Before Jotaro leaves, he turns to Mitsuha and says "I left money on the table for food, and I'll give you your actual pay when I get back. You have my number, so don't hesitate to give me a call if you need anything."

Mitsuha nods, and Jotaro leaves for his work.

After Jotaro leaves, Jolyne grins and says "Hi Mitsuha! It's nice to meet you!"

Mitsuha smiles, and says "It's nice to meet you too, Jolyne! Your hair looks pretty!"

Jolyne grins even bigger, and says "My daddy helps me style it!" After that introduction, Jolyne leads Mitsuha to her toy area, so Mitsuha plays with Jolyne, allowing the little girl to take the lead. They spend about an hour playing with the toys, until Jolyne pouts and says "I'm getting bored! Wanna play hide and seek? I love playing hide and seek!"

Mitsuha smiles, and says "Sure, Jolyne! Do you want to hide first, or seek first?"

Jolyne laughs, and says "Hide! I'm awesome at hiding! You'll never find me!" And with that, she runs off, while saying "Don't forget to count! I can't really go past 100, but daddy says that grown-ups can!" So Mitsuha counts out loud, giving Jolyne plenty of time to hide. Once she finishes, she starts to look, starting with places that she'd find more obvious. Mitsuha wanted to take her time, so Jolyne would feel better about her hiding ability, but as Mitsuha looked, she could not seem to find her.

She mumbles to herself, saying "Where could she have disappeared to…?"

Then, she hears a light giggle nearby, so she focuses, and searches around, but she still can't seem to find her. She eventually says "Okay, Jolyne! I give up!"

Jolyne giggles some more, and says "Are you suuure, Mitsuha?"

Mitsuha nods, and says "You bet! I can't find you at all. You really are good at hiding!"

So Jolyne says "Open the drawer, under the sink!"

Mitsuha becomes confused, but complies, and then says "Okay… Will you come out now?"

Jolyne laughs and says "Yeah! That's why I asked that!" Then, a strange string-like material started to come out from the drawer, and the long string slowly formed the figure of young Jolyne.

Mitsuha jumped back, and yelled "Wha? What was that?!"

Jolyne laughs and says "Daddy says that it's my 'stand', but I don't really get it. But I can turn into string with it, and it's really cool!" Then, a bluish figure appeared behind Jolyne, wearing a pair of adorable black sunglasses.

Mitsuha bends down toward Jolyne, and says "You have a stand too, like your dad…?"

Jolyne nods, and then poses, with her left arm resting on her hip while her right hand touches her chin, and says "Yep! Daddy says it's called 'Stone Free'. I think I scared away my last babysitter with her… You're not scared of her, are you…?"

Jolyne's eyes suddenly fill up with tears, as she realizes that she might scare away her new and fun babysitter, but Mitsuha puts her hand on her shoulder, and says, while smiling "I'm not going anywhere, Jolyne! I might not have a stand myself, but I'm okay with them!"

Jolyne hugs Mitsuha, and says "You're the best babysitter ever!" Mitsuha laughs, and then Jolyne says

"Let's play again! You hide this time, Mitsuha!" So they play a few more rounds, until it gets to be late enough for Mitsuha to think of getting dinner for Jolyne and herself.

When she announces this to Jolyne, she pouts and says "I don't want dinner! I want ice cream!"

Mitsuha frowns, and says "Your dad wanted me to get you dinner, Jolyne… We can go out for ice cream after."

Jolyne stamps her foot, and yells, "But I want ice cream now!"

Mitsuha stands her ground, so Jolyne activates Stone Free, and quickly turns herself into string and hides herself in a crack in the wall. Mitsuha panics, as Jolyne yells from within the wall, saying "I'm not leaving until I get my ice cream!" Mitsuha scratches her head, as she wonders what she can do, as this was a heavy temper tantrum. She didn't want to bother Mr. Jotaro about any of this, and her dad wouldn't be able to help much either.

But then she gets an idea, and sends Josuke a text message, writing "Hey, are you busy right now? I'm babysitting Mr. Jotaro's daughter, and she's using her stand to hide in the wall, until I give her ice cream for dinner, and I can't get her to come out. Can you help me out?"

Mitsuha waits a moment, and then she gets a reply from Josuke, who says "Haha! Mr. Jotaro got you to babysit lil Jolyne? I'll head over with Okuyasu. Hang tight…"

 _A few minutes go by, until Josuke and Okuyasu knock on the door, so Mitsuha lets them in…_

* * *

Josuke laughs and says "So lil Jolyne's messing with you, huh? She sure is a scamp…"

Okuyasu nods, and says "Yeah, but the little punk is hilarious…"

Mitsuha sighs, but smiles and says "She is adorable, but I feel like I can't compete with that stand…"

Mitsuha shows them where Jolyne was hiding, so Josuke says "Hey, kiddo…"

Jolyne excitedly yells back, saying "Big bro Josuke! Are you gonna get me ice cream?" She pops her face out of the crack slightly, and Mitsuha could see the hope in her eyes right now.

Josuke replies flatly, saying "What'd your babysitter say…?"

Jolyne pouts, and says "But I want ice cream!" She then retreats back into the crack in the wall, hoping to out wait the others.

So Josuke laughs, and whispers to Okuyasu and Mitsuha, saying "I know how to get Jolyne out. You ready, Okuyasu?" Okuyasu nods, and positions himself a few feet behind Josuke.

Josuke silently brings out Crazy Diamond, and uses it to break the wall that Jolyne was hiding in. She undoes her string form, and says "Your Crazy Diamond is soooo cool, big bro!"

But then, she sees Okuyasu, and says "Big bro Okuyasu? Uh oh…"

Okuyasu grins, and uses The Hand to erase the space between Jolyne and himself, bringing her right into his arms, and pins her down. He says "You gonna listen to Mitsuha, kiddo…?"

Jolyne refuses, saying "But ice cream…!"

So Okuyasu grins, and says "So, you're not gonna cooperate, ya little punk…?"

Jolyne realizes that Okuyasu was about to mercilessly tickle her, so she stops and says "I'll be good! I'll be good, big bro!"

Okuyasu laughs, and pats her on the head, and says "That's the right answer, kiddo!" She stands up, watching in amazement as the wall quickly was fixed, including the small crack.

She says "Big bro Josuke's awesome!"

But he glares at Jolyne, and says "Aren't you forgetting something, Jolyne…?"

She gasps, and turns to Mitsuha, and says "Sorry, Mitsuha… Will you still be my babysitter…?"

Mitsuha smiles, and says "I'm not going away anytime soon, Jolyne! Wanna get ready for dinner now?"

Jolyne grins, and says "Yay!" Then she turns to the boys, and says "Come with us! Come with us!"

Josuke replies, saying "We wouldn't be opposed to coming along, right Okuyasu?"

Okuyasu grins, and says "Yup!"

Mitsuha smiles, and says "Thanks for the help, guys…"

Josuke pats her on the shoulder, and says "No problem! And Okuyasu and I will pay our way, since I doubt Mr. Jotaro planned on us coming along as well."

 _Mitsuha nods, and then the group leaves for dinner…_

After they eat, they take Jolyne out for ice cream cones, as her constant whines for it sort of made the rest of them crave some a bit.

As they enjoy their ice cream, Jolyne says "Hey Mitsuha, will you babysit for me again…?"

Mitsuha smiles, and says "If Mr. Jotaro asks me to, I will!"

Jolyne jumps up and down happily, and almost loses her ice cream in the process, but Josuke quickly uses Crazy Diamond to catch everything before it hit the ground. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief, as they would have never heard the end of it if that ice cream cone landed on the ground.

 _Josuke and Okuyasu leave them as they all walk home, since their houses were in the opposite direction as Jotaro's apartment…_

* * *

And once Mitsuha and Jolyne get back, Jolyne yawns, and says "I'm tired…"

So, Mitsuha gets Jolyne's bed all set up, but then Jolyne says "Read me a bedtime story, Mitsuha!"

Mitsuha replies, saying "Of course…"

 _She looks for a story, and eventually she finds one that stands out to her, so she reads it to Jolyne…_

It was about a young girl living in the countryside and a young boy living in the city. Both kids, around high school age, lived average but pleasant lives, but each felt like something was missing. One day, both characters bump into each other at a train station, after the girl went to the city to do some shopping. They start to chat, and end up spending the day together, and continue to keep in contact after their day together. Years go by, as they continue to remain friends, until they eventually begin to date once they finish college. And they lived happily ever after…

Jolyne fell asleep quite fast, but Mitsuha felt compelled to continue reading for some reason. And when she reached the end, she began to tear up slightly, and she felt like she didn't understand why that story resonated with her like that. Mitsuha didn't remember having an experience like that, but for some reason, this story hit a specific chord in her. She eventually shakes off these weird thoughts, and puts away the book, and slowly closes the door, not wanting to wake up Jolyne.

But before she fully closed the door, she hears Jolyne mumble in her sleep, saying "Mitsuha…. You're an awesome babysitter…."

Mitsuha smiled, and fully closed the door. A few minutes later, Jotaro comes in, and says "I'm back. I hope Jolyne wasn't too much of a pain for you…"

Mitsuha laughs, and says "She was fine! I wasn't expecting her to have a stand though…"

Jotaro coughs, and then sits down, before sighing and saying "So she used it around you, huh…? Sorry about not telling you about it. Her last babysitter actually quit because of it. She couldn't see the stand, so all she saw was Jolyne disappearing and reappearing like crazy. I tried to get her to not use it around people, but I figured that having a babysitter who was at least familiar with stands would be a better option. Will you babysit for us again, Mitsuha? I know she's hard to handle, especially with her stand, but I'll make sure to pay you well. She's with me about 4 days a week during the Summer, and I'm usually working, so it'll be a big help…"

Mitsuha smiles, and says "I'd love to! Jolyne's really cute…"

Jotaro sighs, and says "Thanks, Mitsuha. Let me give you a ride home, since it's a bit late. I'll talk with your father as well, so he'll know that I'll drop you off most nights. It'll also help if we need to work out any details as well."

So Jotaro gives Mitsuha a ride home, and before she leaves the car, he says "Thanks again for helping me out, Mitsuha. Have a good night, and say hi to the family for me."

Mitsuha nods, and says "I will! Bye Mr. Jotaro!"

* * *

 _Jotaro and Toshiki work out the details of Mitsuha babysitting Jolyne, as Toshiki thought it would be a good way for Mitsuha to become a bit more responsible. And through their discussion, they realized that they had a lot in common, as they both struggled with keeping a healthy relationship with their families, due to their focus on work. Jolyne even came over to Mitsuha's house occasionally, and got to play with Yotsuha, while Jotaro and Toshiki chatted casually._

 _And Mitsuha got to spend more time around Jolyne, babysitting her a few times a week, getting a nice amount of spending money in the process. Jolyne even started to call her 'big sis Mitsuha', which Mitsuha found adorable. But she never quite understood what made her seek out that book the first night she babysat for Jolyne, or why she reacted the way that she did. And the oddest part was that she couldn't seem to find it again, but she kept that to herself._

 _But Mitsuha didn't let that worry her, as she was much too focused on keeping an eye on Jolyne, who could disappear at any moment, thanks to her crazy stand…_

 **← _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Notes**

Again, I'm releasing the chapter here, to consolidate everything regarding the whole story. I'll probably just delete the old Part 2 once all of these are uploaded here. Below are my (mostly) old notes from when I first released the chapter:

* * *

With this chapter, a major character has now entered the story: **Jolyne**! She's the protagonist of Part 6, for those of you unaware, and even though she was technically alive during the events of Part 4, her existence was never hinted at by Araki until Part 6 itself. I think it was to make it a bit reveal, and in Part 6, she has a much less healthy relationship with her father, Jotaro. It's mainly because Jotaro focuses on work so much that he barely would see his wife and daughter. And it doesn't help that he'd have fun in Morioh with the Duwang Gang, without really thinking of his daughter.

But with things right now, this Jolyne would not become like the Jolyne of Part 6, since I'm having Jotaro take a more active role in making his relationship with his family stronger.

I was partly inspired to include Jolyne like this by a comic artist, Strawberry-jan, who posts a lot of cool JoJo comics on Tumblr. I don't think you can post links here, so you should just look up Strawberry-jan (her full name on Tumblr is 'jan draws a thing' on Tumblr if you want to see cool and fun JoJo comics.

She does a lot of fun Slice of Life comics about Part 4, while including a young Jolyne, to interact with characters like Josuke and Okuyasu. They're fun.

And of course, I added another nice little nod to how Mitsuha is kind of not really remembering some of the details of the body switching experience with Taki. And while it won't be apparent just how much she (or he when we eventually get to see his side) remembers, we'll find out eventually. But it should be fun.

Also, feel free to leave a review to let me know how I'm doing, if something confuses you on where things go in this weird timeline, or anything else!


	18. P2: Chapter 4

**Part 2**

 _Chapter 4:_ **The Supernatural Alleyway**

 _Today, Mitsuha felt like walking around by herself, as most of her friends seemed to be busy today. And it was a beautiful day, so she wanted to experience the nice weather and maybe even check out some places that she never saw before. She decided to go to the Owson grocery, on the 2nd block in Morioh, and after she got herself a snack, she kept on walking, until something caught her eye…_

* * *

Mitsuha looked at a weird looking alleyway, and mumbled "Was this here before…?" She looks around, and sees that no one else seemed to pay much attention to this alleyway, so she says "Huh… I kinda wanna check it out though…" So with that, Mitsuha walked into the alleyway to see where this area led to.

She walked along, seeing some weird looking sights. Mitsuha saw what looked like an old fashioned mailbox, to which she says "Maybe this is a fancy tourist place…?" Then, as she took a few more steps, she jumped back as she nearly stepped on some dog poo. She looks down, disgusted, and yells "What the heck? Why'd somebody just leave their dog's stuff here… So rude…"

Then, Mitsuha walked further, and went around the corner, and kept on walking. But, after walking a bit further, she saw a strange and unsettling sight. She mumbles, nervously, saying "Wait… Didn't I pass that mailbox…? And the dog stuff is there too…" And as she wondered what was going on, she saw someone who looked familiar, who's sight made her feel comforted and soothed.

This woman had long black hair, which went down to her shoulders, and brown eyes. She was wearing a simple looking blouse and skirt, as well as dress flats, but her attire seemed strangely familiar to Mitsuha as well. And this woman looked at Mitsuha warmly, as if she knew her, and for some reason, Mitsuha didn't find that odd. Mitsuha even sees tears form in this woman's eyes, which confuses her, but then she feels her cheek, and notices that she was tearing up as well.

Eventually, the woman wipes away her tears, and smiles, and says "You've really grown up… haven't you, Mitsuha…"

Mitsuha looks shocked that this woman knew her, so she says "Wait… who are you…?"

The woman smiles, and says "It's been so long, you probably can't really remember how I look… But I'm sure you remember, deep down…"

Mitsuha blinks a few times, and eventually says "Wait… no way…" She starts to tear up again, and then says "…Mom…?"

In another area of the alleyway, a young short light brown haired girl looks on confused, as she says "That girl's alive… How did she get in the alleyway? I need to do something!"

She then moves to the edge of the alleyway, and sends a spirit message to Rohan and Koichi, and says "Rohan! Koichi! I need your help! I think a girl just wandered into the alleyway, and she'll be in danger soon!"

 _The girl, Reimi Sugimoto, could only hope that her message made it to them, because she didn't want to see some innocent girl succumb to the dangers of this alleyway..._

* * *

Back with Mitsuha, she was still staring at this woman, completely dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that she was looking at, and speaking with, her mother. Mitsuha laughs to herself, and says "I must be dreaming… And Mom looks so accurate too, but she passed away long ago. But I don't really want to wake up just yet…"

Her mother, Futaba, smiled and says "This isn't a dream, Mitsuha. I think I really did die, but somehow I can talk with you."

Mitsuha looks at her mother, even more confused, as she says "But… This can't be real…"

Futaba smiles, and says "Why don't we just let this strange occurrence happen? I'll bet you're still the type to not sweat the details, right?"

Mitsuha's eyes widen, and then she yells, "Huh? I'm way more mature now!" Then, she blushes, and the both of them start to laugh.

Then, Mitsuha tears up again, and says "It really is you…"

Futaba warmly smiles back at her, and says "It really is…" Then, she opens her arms, and Mitsuha rushes her, and tightly hugs her. She nearly knocks her mother down, but Futaba holds strong, as mother and child embrace. Then, Futaba says "I'm so very happy to see you, too… Are your father and Yotsuha well? And your grandmother?"

Mitsuha nods, while still holding on tight, and says "Yep! Dad's spending more time with us too! We moved to Morioh, a few months ago!"

Futaba pushes Mitsuha away slightly, and says "Wait, you left Itomori…? What happened?" Mitsuha realizes that her mother missed a lot of what happened, so she explains everything that happened since she passed away. She told her about how Toshiki buried himself in his job, about the comet, about meeting her new and crazy friends, about moving to Morioh, and about how things have actually been improving in the family.

Futaba looks at Mitsuha, a bit overwhelmed, and eventually says "It seems like a lot has happened since I passed away, didn't it? But I'm glad things have been working out." Then, she grows a devilish smile, and says "Have you found yourself a boyfriend yet…? You've apparently met a lot of young boys lately…"

Mitsuha glares at her mother, and blushes, and says "N… no! They're all friends… Although…"

Futaba raises an eyebrow, and says "Oh…? Have you found a special someone…? You can tell your mother!"

Mitsuha coughs, and says "It's not like that! But, sometimes I feel weird, like I miss somebody that I've never met… I can't really describe it…"

Futaba wonders if her daughter experienced the same kind of body switching that she did, when she was younger. She never really remembered it when she was alive, but once she passed away, and realized that she was deceased, she could clearly remember the experience. It was technically how she first met her husband, although she doubts that he would ever be able to remember any of that.

But, she didn't want to tell Mitsuha, as this was something that she needed to figure out for herself. If Mitsuha knew, it would only make it harder on her if she ever met her sweetheart again, as he would have no conscious recollection of the experience. That didn't mean that she couldn't give her daughter a hint, so she takes a deep breath, and says "It sounds like you've fallen in love, sweetie…"

Mitsuha jumps back, and says "Wh… what?" Then she laughs, and says "Yeah right…"

Futaba smiles, and says "You'll understand someday, Mitsuha… For now, don't let it worry you. Focus on making memories in the present, okay?"

Mitsuha nods slowly, and says "Okay!"

Then, she goes to give her mother one final hug, before asking "Oh yeah, where are we…?"

Futaba looks at her daughter, with a concerned expression, and says "I'm not sure… I only remember waking up here a little bit ago, myself… Maybe I was drawn here because of your presence…"

Then, Mitsuha grows nervous, and says "So, if you don't know, how am I gonna get outta here?"

 _But before she had a chance to panic, she heard some yell her name…_

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Rohan and Koichi were running toward the ghost alleyway, after hearing Reimi's spirit message.

As they ran, Koichi tells "Rohan, I think the girl that Reimi saw was my friend, Mitsuha!"

Rohan nods, and says "If she looks the way you said she does, then I could believe it. And if she can see stands, then that is all the more reason for her to be drawn toward that alleyway. I can only hope that we're not too late…"

 _Rohan had to act like he never met Mitsuha, as he hasn't gotten the chance to reintroduce himself to her, after speaking with her last time. And the last thing he wanted was for his potential masterpiece to be dragged away in that hellish alleyway…_

* * *

Back to the present, Mitsuha turned around, and saw her friend Koichi, and someone else who looked familiar, but who she couldn't exactly identify. Koichi yells to her, saying "Mitsuha! Why are you over here?"

The other person, walked up next to Koichi, and says "You must be Koichi's friend, Mitsuha. I am Rohan Kishibe, a local manga artist."

Before Rohan could continue, Mitsuha's eyes lit up, as she yells "Y… you're… You're Rohan Kishibe!?" Rohan was surprised, as he forgot that she was a fan, so Mitsuha continued, yelling "Me and my friends in Itomori read your stuff all the time! I love Pink Dark Boy!"

Rohan smiles, filled with pride, and says "I'm always happy to meet fans, but this is a serious situation."

But before Mitsuha could say anything else, Reimi walks up and says "You should not dwell here, girl… This is an alleyway of the dead, and it is dangerous for the living to loiter here."

Mitsuha looks at her, and says "Umm… Are you also deceased, like my mom…?"

Futaba looks surprised, as Reimi nods, and says "That is correct. I believe that your mother was drawn here by your presence. These two here can help you leave, as they have already done so in the past."

Futaba looks surprised, and says "So that's why I suddenly found myself here… Please be careful, Mitsuha!" Then she winks, and says "I don't want to see you to join me for a very long time!"

Mitsuha embraces her mother one final time, and then says "I'm happy I got to see you again, mom!"

Then, she turns to Koichi, and says "Thank you for coming to help me!"

Then she turns to Rohan, and says "You too, Mr. Kishibe, sir!"

Rohan laughs, and says "You can call me Rohan!"

Then, Koichi says "Okay! We need to get out of here! Thanks Reimi!"

Then, he turns to Mitsuha's mother, and bows, before saying "Please take care, Ms. Miyamizu!"

Futaba smiles, and says "Thank you both for helping my daughter…"

After the three of them left, Futaba turns to Reimi, and says "Thank you too, Ms. Reimi… I hope you can find peace someday soon…"

Futaba slowly fades away, as Reimi smiles and says "Yes, maybe someday…"

* * *

Then, Rohan and Koichi lead Mitsuha to the end of the alleyway, but then Rohan stops her and says "When we pass this corner, you cannot look back, no matter what!"

Mitsuha swallows nervously, and says "Got it!"

But then, Rohan grins and says "Allow me to use my stand, Heaven's Door, to help us!" Suddenly, his stand appears, looking like a young boy dressed in a white suit and hat. Rohan says "I'll use my stand to temporally render you blind and deaf. The spirits hear like to play tricks on you, so if you can't see or hear them, you'll be fine!" Mitsuha couldn't believe that a stand could do something so crazy.

Then, his stand touches Mitsuha's forehead, and her world quickly turns black and silent. She was in shock for a moment, before realizing that Rohan was right, and once she calmed herself down, both Koichi and Rohan led her through the hallway. And they reached the end without any trouble, and once they were in the clear, Rohan undoes his stand's effect on her.

Once Mitsuha could see and hear again, she shouts "That was crazy!" Then, she sits down, and sighs, before saying "Thanks a lot guys… That was really intense…"

Koichi smiles, and says "I'm just glad that you were alright! It must have been nice getting to see your mom again, though."

Mitsuha smiles, and says "Yeah, it was…"

Then Rohan helps her up, and says "Well, Mitsuha, you've just discovered one of the more strange landmarks in Morioh." Then, he checks his watch, and says "Well, I need to get going and work some more on this week's chapter! It was good meeting you, Mitsuha."

Mitsuha nods, and says "You too! I'll look forward to the next chapter, Rohan!"

Then, Koichi says "I'm glad you're alright, Mitsuha! I need to go walk Police, so I'll see you later!"

Mitsuha waves Koichi off, and then heads home herself, feeling much happier in general. She also felt like a weight had been lifted off of her, and she was sure that seeing her mother again helped with that.

 _And so, another day ended as Mitsuha grew to know the crazy, noisy, bizarre town of Morioh…_

 **← _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Notes**

Again, I'm releasing the chapter here, to consolidate everything regarding the whole story. I'll probably just delete the old Part 2 once all of these are uploaded here. Below are my (mostly) old notes from when I first released the chapter:

* * *

1) There's been a big delay with this chapter, and I apologize! I actually had a pretty good schedule going for a bit, but then I got really busy one day, and it threw everything off. And I hadn't felt motivated to work on this story since, as I've been distracted with video games (Trails of Cold Steel 1 on PC is great!) and other stuff.

2) This was a fun chapter to write. I had the idea one day, and it just grew from there. I thought that giving Mitsuha a chance to talk with her mom again would be nice, and Morioh had the perfect location for that to occur.

3) I also experimented with changing the scene now and then, and I hope you guys liked it.

4) Police is Koichi's family dog, if any of you forgot or didn't know.

5) For that spirit message, I think it works since Koichi, Rohan, and Reimi are connected the most.

6) And now for review feedback! Feel free to leave reviews if you liked or disliked (telling me why would be awesome!) the story, or just found a part particularly interesting!


	19. P2: Chapter 5

**Part 2**

 _Chapter 5:_ **Taki Tachibana Dreams of Cinderella**

 _While we've seen how Mitsuha has gotten to daily life in the quiet town of Morioh, that doesn't mean that the boy who was deeply tied to her, Taki Tachibana, has had an uneventful time. After the comet struck, Taki went about his life, without any kind of recollection of his body swapping experience with Mitsuha. But one day, he experiences a somewhat more bizarre day than he was used to…_

* * *

Taki was walking home from school, with his two best friends, Tsukasa Fujii and Shinta Takagi. As they walk, Tsukasa raises his glasses and says "So, how did you think you did on the test today? I'm not sure myself…"

Taki smiles and says "You probably aced it, Tsukasa! I think I did okay, though."

Then, Shinta laughs and says "You've got that right Taki…"

As they walk, and continue to idly chat, the topic of girls comes up. Shinta pats Taki's back roughly, and says "Got any girls you like, Taki?"

Taki glares, and then says "What…? N-no…"

Tsukasa looks at Taki, with a surprised expression, as he says "Wait, do you actually like someone, Taki? Who is it?

After saying that, Taki touches his chin, and says "I never really thought about it… I don't think I really like anybody at school, though…"

Shinta raises an eyebrow, and says "Then what was up with that reaction?"

Taki shrugs, and says "Hmm… Not sure?"

 _After that conversation, the trio walked a bit quieter, until they pass a unique looking store front…_

* * *

Shinta stops them, and says "Hey guys! Check it out! It looks like a relationship reader… I hear they make predictions on what kinda person you'll marry!"

Tsukasa scoffs, and says "That's all nonsense… And we're still in junior high. Who's thinking about marriage?"

Then Taki adds, saying "It's probably a scam…"

As Taki says that, he sees an advertisement in the shop's window that says 'Find the sweetheart that is linked to you, tied by a braided cord stronger than life itself!' Taki stared, as he felt like that blurb seemed incredibly familiar to him, but then Shinta grabs them both, and drags them inside, saying "Don't be so uptight…"

Once they get inside, the receptionist marks them down, and they are led into a counseling room. They wait about 15 minutes, until a woman walks in, who was wearing a fancy looking pink dress. She had dark blonde hair, and looked to be above average in height. She was also highly attractive looking, and the three young boys had a hard time not feeling intimidated by her.

Then, she sits down, and says "My name is Aya Tsuji. I take it you three would like some insight on your love life? You all look young, but it is never too early to think about these things… Think of me as the fairy godmother who will lead you to your true love…"

Shinta grins, and says "I'll go first!"

So Aya nods, and leads him to a private booth, as they remain inside for about 15 minutes…

Taki whispers to Tsukasa, saying "What do you think they're doing…?"

Tsukasa answers, saying "She's probably interviewing him, to give him some generic advice or something…"

Once Shinta exits, and rejoins his friends, they ask him how it went, so he says "Ms. Aya told me to focus on my natural talents, and to continue to be optimistic about things."

Tsukasa sighs and says "Nothing specific?"

Shinta smiles, and says "Nah… It was cool though. I'm gonna get going, so catch you guys later!"

Aya walks over to the two boys, and says "Who would like to go next…?"

Tsukasa stands, and says "I'll go. I hope you'll have something more specific in mind with me, because I'd rather this not be a waste."

Aya smiles, and says "That's up to you, so come along…"

Once he left, Taki was alone in the room, which gave him a chance to think about that advertisement. He thinks to himself, thinking 'What was with that ad…? And why did it sound so familiar…? I'm not interested in true love, or finding a soul mate, am I…?'

Another 15 minutes pass, as Tsukasa walks out, looking pale as a ghost. Taki looks at him, concerned, and says "What happened?"

Tsukasa takes a deep breath, and says "I was wrong, Taki… She told me some really specific things, about what could happen depending on what I do. It was scarily accurate…" Then, he fixes his glasses, and says "I've got to get going… I'll see you later, Taki."

 _Then, Aya smiles and leads Taki into the counseling room, and sits down at the desk in front of him…_

* * *

She says "I can tell that you've actually met your soul mate, Taki… Are you aware…?"

Taki blinks a few times, and says "Wait, what…? When?"

Aya responds, saying "Consider it the intuition gained from years of being a love and beauty specialist. Now, remain still for a moment, so I can get a clear read of you…"

Taki doesn't understand what she was talking about, but then suddenly, a strange humanoid creature appeared out of thin air. It had feminine features, as well as strange mechanical-like arms, and an odd thing attached to its head. And it didn't have legs either, as its entire lower half was a large ball. And the whole thing was pink, and matched up with her dress.

Once he sees the strange entity, he jumps back out of his chair, and screams "Wh… what is that?"

Aya looks at him, rather surprised, and says "You can see it…? But, how…?"

Taki calms down, and says "Yes, I can see that _thing_! Did you do that?"

Aya nods, and says "That is a spirit that I can control, and it helps me read people and determine the paths they need to follow to find love. It can also alter a person's appearance, which I use for my beauty salon. I believe I was told they are called, 'Stands', and I call mine Cinderella. Although, I was also told that only other people who had them could see them. Do you have one of these spirits, Taki Tachibana…?"

Taki shakes his head, and says "I've never seen, or heard, of this kind of thing in my life!"

So Aya nods, and says "You are an interesting boy, but the purpose of this is for your love, so would you still like to get your reading…?" Now that Taki saw this crazy thing, her accuracy made a lot more sense, and after everything that she said, plus that strange ad, he knew what he needed to do.

A moment of silence passes, until Taki takes a deep breath, and says "I'll do it…"

So Aya warmly smiles, and says "Good. Now hold still for a moment while Cinderella performs the reading." Taki braces himself, as the stand's hands hover right in front of his face, moving around as if scanning his head. Then, it disappears, and Aya says "I see… You have an interesting love story, Taki. Would you like to meet your true love?"

Taki thinks for a moment, and then says "Yeah, I guess… I wasn't aware that I had one, but meeting her would probably be good."

So Aya smiles, and says "Good… Now, I cannot tell you too much, or it might have an adverse affect. But, if you have a moment where you think you are experiencing déjà vu, or run into someone who, in the back of your mind, seems to be someone who you know; act on those feelings! Try to go outside your comfort zone for these things, and I can guarantee to you that you will find your love, someday…"

Taki stares dumbfounded, and says "I can't believe you were so accurate… Every once in a while, I get the feeling that I forgot something, but I have no idea what that _something_ even is…"

Aya smiles again, and says "It's okay Taki… It will work out for you in the end, as long as you don't stress too much over it."

Then, Taki stands up and bows, while saying "Thanks a lot, Ms. Aya! I'll head to the front desk to pay my bill."

But Aya smiles, and says "Don't worry about the payment, Taki. Consider it a first time customer's bonus…"

So, Taki thanks Aya for waiving the charge, and heads home. After dinner, he calls his friends, and when they find out that he got his reading for free, they became extremely jealous. Taki wasn't too sure why he was given special treatment, especially after hearing that Tsukasa and Shinta didn't receive any discounts, but he was just happy that he could get some guidance about those strange thoughts he's been having.

 _But he kept that thing about stands to himself, because he still couldn't really believe they were real…_

* * *

Back in Morioh, at Rohan's house, he was working on his next chapter, when his phone rang. When he answers, he hears a woman say "Hello, Rohan, it's Aya… I have news for you, about the boy you asked me about…"

Rohan smiles, and says "Perfect… Go ahead."

Aya replies, saying "Alright. That ad that you suggested drew him to my store, and I could tell that he had a formative experience while body swapping with Mitsuha Miyamizu. I gave him advice, which should make him more willing to try to introduce himself to her, if they ever cross paths."

Rohan smiles, and says "Thank you for your work. I'll send your compensation over tomorrow morning…"

Then, Aya replies, saying "I do have a question, Rohan… Were you aware that Taki Tachibana can see stands? He could see mine clear as day…"

Rohan gasps, and says "I… I was not aware of this, but thank you for informing me. Good luck with your business…"

Aya laughs, and says "Thank you. If I can act as a fairy godmother, and provide those two youths their Cinderella ending, than I would be satisfied."

 _After that conversation, Rohan continues to work, satisfied that his plan was slowly heading into motion. Soon, he would be able to arrange a perfect moment for Mitsuha Miyamizu and Taki Tachibana to meet again, in this altered timeline. Finally, his perfect romance manga seemed to come closer and closer to fruition…_

* * *

 **Author's Notes!**

To explain why this is being released here, I basically thought that splitting the story into 3 separate parts only managed to split and confuse the audience. Since the story is all still connected, I'm going to begin releasing the Part 2 chapters here. I don't think I'll change anything on AO3, since there is a 'series' option there. The stuff below are my original notes for the chapter:

* * *

First, the name is a reference to the Cinderella arc in Diamond is Unbreakable (Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella)

Second, I made a slight addition to Aya's stand (Cinderella). Normally, it was centered around beauty stuff, and could mainly alter the appearance of people. I added in an extra feature that lets her see the general overview of a person's love life, sort of adding to her fairy godmother theme.

Also, she knew about the body swapping more because of Rohan, than because of her own stand. The most she would see through Cinderella, would be that a girl named Mitsuha is Taki's soulmate, but that he never actually met her, even though she can see that a strong bond exists between them at some level.

Third, I felt like I wasn't giving Taki enough love in Part 2, so I added this chapter. It was pretty fun, adding an extra driving force, to help guide him along to rediscover Mitsuha.

Also, the reason why Shinta's section was pretty short, was basically because I forgot a lot about him from the film. He probably won't have a major role in this series anyway. Tsukasa will probably have a slightly larger role, though. I'll probably push the Tsukasa and Miki thing, since I felt like it was heavily implied in the film.

Fourth, I hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know what you think of it, in a review, if you have the chance. I'll try to update this more often, and I feel like Part 2 will be finished in a few more chapters, at most. I definitely want to do a chapter at Tonio's place, at some point.


	20. P2: Chapter 6

**Part 2**

 _Chapter 6:_ **Is He Really an Alien?**

 _Mitsuha was enjoying another fun day in Morioh, while relaxing in the nearby park with Josuke and Okuyasu…_

* * *

As they were all eating their sandwiches, a young boy with long light silver-ish hair and an odd-looking piercing on his nose that connected to one of his ears with a thin metal chain walks up to them. He smiles, and says "Josuke! Okuyasu! Greetings, my two Earthling friends!"

Mitsuha stops mid-bite, confused by what the boy just said, as Josuke and Okuyasu grow nervous. Josuke laughs awkwardly, and says "Yo, Mikitaka! What'd we say about joking about that in front of _other_ people…?"

Mitsuha leans in toward Okuyasu, and whispers, saying "Umm… is he a friend of yours…?"

Okuyasu sighs, and says "Yeah… That's Mikitaka Hazekura. He's a bit of a character…"

Mitsuha decides to focus on their conversation, as she is highly intrigued by this new face, as Mikitaka nods and says "Ahh, I forgot that I need to censor myself around other people from Earth…"

Josuke loudly sighs, as Mitsuha speaks up, grinning while saying "What do you mean? We're all from Earth!"

She thought that she was making a silly little joke to break the ice between this stranger, but Mikitaka just tilts his head, and says "Oh, but I am an alien."

Mitsuha starts to laugh, and turns to Okuyasu, and says "He's really a funny guy!"

Then, she turns back to Mikitaka and smiles and says "I'm Mitsuha! I moved here from Itomori recently. It's nice to meet you!"

Mikitaka nods, and says "Likewise! My name is Mikitaka, and I am an alien."

Mitsuha starts to laugh, a bit more nervously this time, as she says "You know, it's a bit less funny the second time. Do you like things like aliens, Mikitaka?"

Mikitaka thinks to himself, and then says "I guess so, since I am one."

But Mitsuha becomes a bit more uncomfortable, as she feels like the joke was wearing thin, but Mikitaka just wanders toward one of their umbrellas. He touches it, and then turns to Josuke, and says "What is this device, Josuke?"

Josuke replies, saying "Ahh, that's an umbrella. You use it to keep the sun from shining on you, so you can stay in the shade."

Hearing this, Mikitaka nods, and then his body begins to turn into a strange liquid-like substance, almost as if he was rapidly melting. Mitsuha shrieks, as Josuke and Okuyasu yell as well, while Mikitaka slowly changes form. His lower half constricts and contorts into a thin tube shape while his upper body expands out, until he slowly mimics the appearance of one of the umbrellas. Once it stops, a voice comes from this strange thing, saying "Am I accurately portraying this 'umbrella' device?"

While Mitsuha remains stunned into silence, Josuke sighs and says "Yeah, pretty much. Now can you stop that? You're freaking out Mitsuha."

Mikitaka quickly changes back, and bows before Mitsuha and saying "I apologize for frightening you. I was overcome with curiosity."

Mitsuha laughs awkwardly, and says "No it's okay. I've just never met an alien before!"

Mikitaka nods, and says "That makes sense. We do not go down to Earth very often. But I like Morioh. This town is very interesting."

Mitsuha smiles, and says "Yeah, I like the town too!"

Hearing this, Josuke sighs and says "Glad he didn't scare you off, Mitsuha. Mikitaka is a pretty cool guy, but he doesn't do subtle very well."

Mikitaka looks to Josuke, and says "What does it mean to be 'subtle', Josuke?"

Okuyasu groans, and then yells, saying "It means you don't blab to random strangers about the alien crap! I'm not smart, and even I know that!"

Mikitaka nods, and says "Thank you, Okuyasu!"

But then Mikitaka looks in a different direction, and says "I feel like it's time for me to leave. It was good meeting you, Mitsuha. Farewell, Josuke and Okuyasu."

 _Mikitaka then walks away, causing the three remaining at the park to sit silently, still a bit confused by the encounter…_

* * *

Once Mikitaka was out of sight, Mitsuha sighs, and says "Is he really an alien? Does he just have a stand, like you guys…?"

Josuke shakes his head, and says "I know he's not a stand user, but I really have no clue what Mikitaka really is. But he's a good person, so he's cool with me."

Okuyasu nods, and says "That's right. The dude's probably totally nuts, but he's still alright."

* * *

About an hour later, the gang was starting to get a bit hungry, so Josuke stands up and says "Hey Mitsuha, you really wanted to try out some Italian food, right?"

Mitsuha's eyes light up, as she excitedly says "Yeah! I've wanted to have some Italian food, although I don't know why I've wanted it so badly lately. Is there a good place here…?"

Okuyasu nods, and says "Oh yeah, there's an awesome one! Our buddy Tonio has the best place to eat, anywhere! Josuke, we've gotta take her!"

Josuke helps Okuyasu up, and then says "Oh definitely! Mitsuha, you'll love it."

 _Following that, the three of them begin walking toward Tonio's Italian café, but on the way, they bump into Yuya Fungami…_

* * *

When he sees them, he coolly waves and says "Yo guys! What's up?"

Josuke gives Yuya a fancy handshake, and then says "We're going to Tonio's for some lunch. Want in?"

Yuya then slowly adjusts his hair, before confidently posing, and then saying "My skin's been feeling a bit dry lately, so I could use some extra flair for my girls…"

Mitsuha blushes a bit, still a bit unused to being friends with such a cool and suave bad-boy type guy, but then she process what he said, so she says, in a perplexed tone "Wait, your skin? We're getting lunch; not going to a spa…"

Yuya smoothly laughs, and says "It ain't just lunch. You'll understand soon, Mitsuha."

 _Mitsuha follows along, now a bit more lost on what they were doing. She thought that they were just going to a really good Italian restaurant, but this sounds like something totally different…_

* * *

The current group walks along a bit more, and as they walk across one of the many small side streets of Morioh, they notice Rohan drawing while enjoying a coffee at a nearby café. He sees them, and gives a polite wave, as the group approaches him.

He smiles, and says "Yuya. Mitsuha. It's good to see you both." Then, he turns to Josuke and Okuyasu, and scowls and says "Less so for you two…"

Okuyasu grumbles, and says "Yeah, well the feeling's mutual…!"

Josuke rolls his eyes and sighs, but then says "Are you enjoying the nice day, Rohan?"

Rohan nods, and says "I feel that beautiful days are helpful for my motivation, so I make sure to experience nature when I can. Life is the greatest source of manga material, after-all…" Then, he turns back to Mitsuha and Yuya, and says "So where are you all off to?"

Mitsuha grins, and says "We're gonna have Italian food for lunch! I think the place is called Tonio's…?"

Hearing this, Rohan smiles, and says "Ahh, Tonio is quite the skilled chef. He's helped me more than a fair bit with inspiration for drawing food scenes. And he's even helped me when I've worked late nights to finish chapters."

This confuses Mitsuha, so she says "Do you mean his food is so good that it fills you with energy…?"

Rohan smiles, and says "Yes, something like that."

Then, Yuya grins, and says "Tonio is a real miracle maker. You're gonna never forget his cooking!"

Mitsuha giggles, and says "You guys are really selling me this place… I hope it lives up to my expectations…"

Rohan quickly finishes a page, amazing Mitsuha by his sheer speed and accuracy of his drawing, and says "I'm sure it will more than live up to it. It's something everyone in this town should experience at least once…"

After their conversation, the group leaves Rohan so they can keep on heading over to Tonio's place, eager to have their lunch. And as they leave, Rohan smirks as he mutters, saying "I'll definitely need to get Mitsuha and Taki to go to Tonio's. It'd be a great location for a chapter or two." But then, he stops drawing for a moment, and then his eyes light up, as he says "Italian, huh…? That could be a good way to give them their very first meeting… I'll need to make sure everything is perfect, and everything is properly aligned…" Rohan lightly chuckles to himself, as he goes back to his work, happy that he came up with a new idea for Mitsuha and Taki to finally meet…

 _A little while later, the gang finally makes it to the front of Tonio's own restaurant, " **Trattoria Trussardi** ", excited to finally have lunch…_

 **← _To Be Continued_**

 **Notes**

Again, I'm releasing the chapter here, to consolidate everything regarding the whole story. I'll probably just delete the old Part 2 once all of these are uploaded here. Below are my (mostly) old notes from when I first released the chapter:

* * *

Hey everyone! It's been a little while since I've updated this story. I've just been focused on other things, both with other fan fiction works and general games and anime/manga stuff. I really want to get Part 2 all finished up, so hopefully I'll be able to get out the next chapter a bit faster.

And as you can tell, the next chapter will focus on Tonio's restaurant. This was one thing that I wanted to save for last, as Tonio's episode might be my favorite out of all of Diamond is Unbreakable.

I think I'll have one more chapter to wrap up everything for Part 2, so I can get started on Part 3. I've got a decent idea on what I want to do with Part 3, but I'll need to do a bunch of fleshing out first.

Also, if any of you are also fans of the game Doki Doki Literature Club, you might want to check out the story ' **Crazy Noisy Bizarre Club** ' by **electron1877**. It focuses on Part 4 of JoJo, as the title suggests, and is really cool so far. Since I still don't think you can post links here, just look up the story here on . It's also in my favorites, if you can't seem to find it and you're interested. **9/3/18 edit:** By now that story is all finished up, so even more reason to check it out!

Take care!


	21. P2: Chapter 7

**Part 2**

 **Chapter 7:** _Mitsuha has a Trendy Lunch!_

 _The gang continues their walk, until they arrive at Tonio's Italian restaurant, and enter the establishment..._

Once the group enters, a somewhat tall Italian man dressed in a chef's outfit and hat graciously bows at them, and says "Buon pomeriggio (good afternoon)! Welcome to Trattoria Trussardi..." Then, he smiles and says "Ah... Josuke, Okuyasu, Yuyu; how great to see all of you!" After that, he turns to Mitsuha, and takes her hand, while saying "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting, miss. My name is Tonio Trussardi, and I am the purveyor of this humble restaurant."

Mitsuha blushes slightly, surprised by Tonio's kind introduction, as she says "Oh, my name is Mitsuha! It's nice to meet you as well. I'm really looking forward to lunch..."

Following that, Tonio leads the group to their table and says "I will bring you your waters in a moment, and start on your food right after. I hope you all enjoy..." And after a minute, Tonio returns with their glasses of water and places them on the table.

And now that Tonio was back, Mitsuha asks "Excuse me? Where are the menus? I'd like to see what I can choose for lunch..."

Tonio merely shakes his head and says "I already have a plan in mind for your lunches. At my restaurant, you do not need to worry about what to choose. I guarantee that you will enjoy your food..."

 _After saying this, Tonio leaves the group to talk amongst themselves…_

Now that Tonio was gone, Mitsuha looks around, and says "We don't choose what to get? Isn't that kind of odd...?"

Josuke nods but says "When I first ate here, I felt the same way. But his food really is good, so I don't mind it anymore. His place is definitely on the stranger side though, but don't let that worry you."

Then, Okuyasu nods, and says "Yeah! Just try some of the water, and you'll understand!"

Mitsuha merely tilts her head, and says "It's just water right?" But as she says this, she takes a sip and nearly drops the glass upon tasting it. After that, she takes a larger sip of the water, while saying "This can't be just water, right? It tastes better than anything I've ever tasted... It's so crisp, so invigorating, so amazing!"

But as she was complimenting the water, she sees Okuyasu start to cry, so she asks "Hey, are you alright? I get that the water is great, but you don't need to cry!"

Yuya simply pats her back and says "Don't worry about him, Mitsuha. This happens whenever he eats here..."

Josuke sighs in response, and says "You didn't sleep well last night, huh?" Okuyasu wipes his eyes, as the tears continue to flow, and nods, causing Josuke to say "You know what happens when you eat here..."

Mitsuha continues to stare at her friend, as his eyes start to almost shrivel up in a really uncomfortable looking way, so her eyes widen as she says "What's going on?" But almost as soon as she yelled this, Okuyasu grinned as his eyes seemed to look a lot better than before, as if he just woke up from a refreshing nap. After seeing this, she simply mutters "Wait, what...?"

Tonio returns, and explains, saying "This water refreshes the body, so if you are lacking in sleep, it acts as a replacement." Mitsuha was about to ask why this didn't happen to her, but Tonio continues, saying "And if you've had a deep sleep last night, this water would only serve to act as a tasty beverage because your body already has energy."

But after this, Tonio serves the first course, which was a bowl of escarole soup. The group all look at their soup, as Tonio explains, saying "This is a classic Italian dish, primarily made with escarole, which is a leafy green vegetable, as well as small meatballs and chicken broth. There are other pieces too, such as garlic cloves, olive oil, and parmesan cheese. Enjoy!"

Following that description, they all have their soup, thoroughly impressed with it. And as they ate, Mitsuha was feeling an odd sensation on one of her fingernails, so she started lightly scratching at it. Yuyu notices this, so he says "You alright, Mitsuha?"

She replies, saying "I just cracked a nail the other day, so it might still be a little sore..." But as she said this, she saw the nail begin to grow before her eyes, before harmlessly falling out. Following this, she shouts "My nail!" The others look with concern, as a new nail starts to grow until it took the place of the old broken one. She just stares with confusion, as she says "Wait, my nail looks great now..."

Following that crazy event, they all finish their soup, as Yuya says "I really meant it when I said that this place works miracles..."

 _And once they were finished, Tonio returns and removes their silverware, and serves them their next course, which was a simple penne pasta dish with tomato sauce…_

And before they eat, Tonio explains, saying "This is a fairly standard dish, but I've added a few extras here. There are chopped Italian sausage and garlic cloves, as well as a touch of oregano and ground pepper. The pasta is cooked al dente, which means it is firmer. Enjoy..."

Now that Tonio was finished, he leaves them to eat, and they all do so. And as Mitsuha eats the food, she gasps and says "This is soooo good! I love Italian food!"

Okuyasu grins, and says "I know right! Tonio's a genius cook!"

But then Josuke turns to Mitsuha, and says "Wait, I thought you've never had Italian food, right? Since you've always been in Itomori..."

Mitsuha thinks for a moment, a bit confused at the thought as well, since a part of her felt like she'd definitely had Italian food before. But she knows that she's never been to an Italian place or had Italian cooking, so she doesn't know why she feels differently. This food was too tasty for her to worry about that though, so she just shrugs and keeps on eating.

They continue to enjoy the pasta, where surprisingly nothing crazy happens as a result of the food. And once they were finished, Tonio comes out to clear the table and present their final course. He places down plates of grilled chicken with Alfredo sauce. And once the food was all laid out, Tonio says "The Alfredo sauce is mixed with pesto, which is made with basil and a few other things. Pesto originates from Genoa, Italy, and it can be served as a separate sauce or mixed into other kinds, like this dish. There is also asparagus on the side, sprinkled with olive oil and garlic, to balance out the meal. Enjoy the food..."

 _After that lengthy explanation, the gang eats their final course, enjoying this meal…_

And as they eat, Mitsuha asks "So, how does Tonio's food do all of this? I get that it tastes great, but why does the food do all this crazy stuff...?"

Josuke stops eating for a second, and answers, saying "Well, I think we can tell you. Tonio is actually a stand user, just like us. His stand basically turns whatever food he makes into super food, curing ailments and enhancing the body. He's a good guy, really, and this place really helps people."

Yuya nods, and says "Whenever I eat here, my skin gets so shiny and smooth! I become practically immaculate!"

Okuyasu laughs, and then says "When I first came here, I had two cavities, and Tonio's food fixed them right up!"

Upon hearing all of this, Mitsuha puts down her fork for a moment, before saying "Another stand user... This is all so cool... So, you guys all meet because stand users are drawn to other stand users, right?"

Josuke nods and says "That's what I think, at least. Most stand users end up being jerks, but they typically wind up okay in the end. When I first met Yuya, I had to beat him up for screwing with Rohan."

Mitsuha looks at Yuya in shock, as he nervously laughs and says "Yeah, I was kinda desperate after my motorcycle accident, and I did wind up messing with Rohan. But we're all cool now, so it's all good!"

But after that surprising revelation, Tonio clears the plates and sets down their dessert. And as he does so, he says "The dessert will be small cups of gelato, which is Italian style ice cream that is denser and richer in flavor than regular ice cream. I've placed them in plastic cups, in case you all need to leave early..."

Josuke nods and says "Thanks Tonio, I think we're ready to head out anyway."

Following that, the group all handle their portions of the food bill, before they prepared to leave. And as they leave, Mitsuha says "The food was really great, Tonio! It was fun meeting you!"

Tonio graciously nods, and says "Grazie! The feeling was mutual." Then, he turns to everyone, and bows, before saying "I look forward to your next visit..."

 _Following their lunch, the gang all start walking back to their homes, with Yuya breaking off first, saying his farewell before leaving. After that, Josuke and Okuyasu leave next, wishing Mitsuha a nice night. And now that Mitsuha was alone, she proceeds to walk down the block to her house, ready to relax for the evening..._

* * *

 _As Mitsuha rounds the corner, she sees Koichi and Yukako, while they were walking his dog together..._

Once Mitsuha sees them, she waves and says "Oh hey guys! How's it going?"

Koichi smiles, and says "We're taking Police out for a walk."

Yukako then grabs Koichi's arm, and leans on him, and says "What's new with you, Mitsuha?"

Mitsuha smiles and says "Oh, I just got back from lunch at Tonio's with Josuke, Okuyasu, and Yuya. The food was really great! It was my first time having Italian food too..."

Hearing this, Koichi nods, and says "They always tell me that Tonio's food is good, but I've never been there before..."

Yukako sighs, and says "Yeah, me neither..."

After she says this, Mitsuha leans in, and whispers, saying "You gotta take Koichi on a date there, Yukako! He'd love it for sure!"

Yukako silently gasps, and blushes, while saying "You really think so...?"

Mitsuha nods, and says "Yeah! Italian places are always romantic..."

But Yukako replies, saying "But I thought you said you've never had Italian food before...?"

Mitsuha taps her chin and says "I did say that, didn't I... I wonder why I thought that...?" But as Mitsuha was starting to ponder about that, they all hear Police loudly yawn, which surprises them.

Then, Koichi laughs and says "Well, we should get Police back home. Nice seeing you Mitsuha!"

Yukako nods, and then whispers, "Thanks for the advice..."

Mitsuha just grins, and says "No problem! I'm your friend, so I wanna help you out. And you and Koichi make a super cute couple..." This causes Yukako to blush intensely, and when Koichi calls her to come with her, she does so quickly.

 _After that, Mitsuha resumes her walk home..._

* * *

 _Now that Mitsuha was home, she walks in and greets her father and sister, who were watching some TV together..._

Mr. Miyamizu looks up, and says "Did you have a nice time, Mitsuha?"

Mitsuha grins, and says "Yep! The food was great! But what are you doing home so early...?"

He merely smiles and says "Well, I was able to finish things up a bit early, so I decided to head home. I want to spend more time with my daughters, which was why I haven't re-entered the political scene. Getting a job in the private sector would at least keep that pressure off of you two."

He laughs, as Mitsuha's and Yotsuha's eyes widen, before Mitsuha smiles and says "Dad…"

Mr. Miyamizu sighs and then says "I am sorry for how my role as mayor affected your lives. I hope things will get better from now on. But are you adjusting to Morioh? I'm sure you're still thinking of Itomori..."

Mitsuha nods, but says "I'm still a little sad about Itomori, but Morioh is really nice, and I'm making a lot of cool friends! And we all managed to make it out okay, so I'm not too sad. Itomori isn't a place, dad; it's everybody who lived there..."

Mr. Miyamizu hums to himself, as he says "Well, isn't that a mature outlook. Maybe my little girl is finally growing up...?"

Mitsuha becomes flustered, and says "Hey! I'm plenty mature!" But Yotsuha starts to laugh, prompting Mitsuha to shoot her an upset glare.

Yotsuha merely continues to giggle, and say "Yeah right... You're barely more mature than me..."

Hearing this, Mitsuha exaggeratedly pouts, and walks away, while saying "I'll be in my room if anybody needs me!"

As Mitsuha walks away, Yotsuha silently laughs to herself, as Toshiki says to her "Maybe you should apologize...?"

Yotsuha glares at her father, and says "Well you started it, dad!"

Toshiki merely smiles, and says "I guess I did, huh?" He then chuckles to himself, while adding "Seems I was being pretty immature too..."

 _Now that Mitsuha was in her room, she takes the chance to reflect on the past few months living in Morioh..._

Mitsuha ponders to herself, thinking 'Things have really been crazy, but why do I keep on feeling like I've forgotten something; or maybe someone... Maybe it's just because I'm meeting all these crazy stand users, but I really feel like I'm not remembering someone who was really important to me. But what do I do about it...? If I can't remember, how can I find out about whoever I'm supposed to be forgetting about in the first place...?'

But then she just sighs to herself and mutters "Oh well... I'm sure it'll all work out. At least I've made a lot of new friends, and dad's even been spending more time with us..."

 _Mitsuha's bizarre Summer eventually ended, where she proceeded to start school at Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School, ending up in the same class year as Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, and Yukako. Even though Mitsuha was technically a year ahead of them, due to the comet's impact, many of Itomori's educational records were lost. And Toshiki thought it might be simpler to have his girls stay back a year, rather than worry about what they might have missed during the transition. This didn't bother Mitsuha, because she'd enjoy staying in the same grade as her friends, and since her Itomori friends were in the same situation, she still got to stay close with them._

 _And now that Mitsuha's school situation stabilized, she enjoyed the school year, as it passed quicker than she thought it would have. She got to get to know all of her new friends, even more, getting into all kinds of bizarre situations due to hanging out with all kinds of stand users._

 _But after all of this, there is one major question that remains. How does Rohan plan on getting Mitsuha to meet Taki, who is still living in downtown Tokyo? Find out in the next part of Taki and Mitsuha's Bizarre Adventure!_

 _One year later..._

 ** _Part 2 END_**

 _ **←To Be Continued**_

 **Author's Notes**

Again, I'm releasing the chapter here, to consolidate everything regarding the whole story. Now that all of Part 2 is re-uploaded, I'll delete the old version in about a week.

I'm also planning on changing some stuff for Part 3, but it should be fun, as well as give a chance to show off some other characters you might not expect to see in this whole story...

Take care!


	22. Part 3: Chapter 1

**Part 3: Let's Go Eat Italian Food! (The Sequel) - Chapter 1**

 ** _Two Years Later..._**

 _Mitsuha, now fully attending school in Morioh, is a 3rd Year student. The trouble in Itomori significantly delayed her general education, forcing her to repeat a year, but she didn't mind. That was because luckily, she was placed in the same class as many of her new Morioh friends, allowing her to spend even more time together. And far away in Tokyo, Taki just started his first year of high school, and is now struggling between balancing his waiter part-time job and school._

 _But, Rohan was starting to feel impatient, as he had hoped for these two star crossed lovers to meet far sooner. Because until those two could meet and possibly fall in love, he would not be able to accurately create his new manga masterpiece, as the conclusion remained unfinished. He was never one to simply let things happen as they did, so Rohan makes a move to line up both of their daily lives, not wanting to wait years before they might just happen to bump into one another._

 _One day, early in the Fall, Mitsuha received a message from Rohan, inviting her to go to a fairly new Italian restaurant in Tokyo with a few others as well. Mitsuha happily accepts his invitation, wanting to go to a more traditional Italian restaurant, since Tonio's was less than ordinary, to say the least._

 _So, a few days later, Mitsuha gets dressed, wearing a muted yellow top and an off white jacket, along with navy blue jeans and sneakers. And once she was ready, so goes to meet Rohan, wondering who all would be going on this cool trip..._

* * *

When Mitsuha arrives, she sees a large crowd, which surprises her. First, Josuke and Okuyasu walk up to her, causing her to smile and say "You guys are coming too? Awesome!"

Josuke casually waves, and says "Yeah, it should be fun. I'm a bit surprised that Rohan invited us in particular, though..."

Okuyasu nods, and says "Yeah, that guy can't stand us. But I can't say no to some good food!"

Hearing this, Mitsuha taps her chin, and says "Maybe he wants to become better friends with you guys?"

They both shrug, as Joseph Joestar walks up, and says "Hi there, Mitsuha... How's your final year going so far?"

Mitsuha grins, then frantically bows and says "Hello Mr. Joestar! School's going good, and I'm glad I'm getting this extra year to be with everybody..." Then she pauses, before saying "Oh yeah! My dad wanted to thank you for those building contracts. He said that it really helped the other old Itomori residents find new homes..."

Joseph just says "Oh, he didn't need to thank me. No one could have predicted what happened to Itomori, and I have no problems with doing a favor for one of Josuke's buddies!"

Mitsuha smiles, but then she says "So does this mean that you're coming as well, Mr. Joestar?"

Joseph nods, and says "That's correct. I lost a dear friend a long time ago, and this is a nice way for me to remember him..."

Hearing this, Josuke leans over, and says "Was this when you and Mr. Jotaro traveled to Egypt?"

Joseph shakes his head, and says "Nope. This was something way back, probably when I was around your age..."

After that, Okuyasu's eyes widen, as he says "Woah! That's so long ago!"

Josuke sighs, and glares at Okuyasu, before saying "Don't just say that, dude..."

Joseph laughs, and says "He's right. It was a long time ago... And it'll also give me a chance to hangout with Josuke and his pals!"

 _Following that, the three of them walk over to the train station bench, as Tonio and Yuya walk over next..._

* * *

Once they were in front of Mitsuha, she smiles and says "You guys are coming too! This'll be super cool!"

Tonio nods, and says "I've heard that this is a relatively new Italian restaurant, so when Rohan told me of this trip, I requested to join. I am highly interested in how Italian food is approached in other regions of Japan..."

Yuya grins, and says "For myself, I am always on the lookout for new places to eat. I would never wish for my girls to get bored of where we go, after all..."

 _Mitsuha smiles again, finding those answers to be completely expected of them, as Rohan walks over next..._

* * *

Now that Rohan was in front of Mitsuha, he says "It seems that everyone is here. I thought that a trip to Tokyo would be a nice way to enjoy the start of Fall. It's hard to believe that you and your family moved here over two years ago now."

Mitsuha nods, and says "Yeah... There are still some days when I miss Itomori a bit, although I definitely don't miss living in the countryside! I'm really looking forward to having Italian food though!"

Hearing this, Rohan scratches his chin, and says "I can see myself quietly retiring out in the countryside, but not for a long time..." Then he pauses, and adds, saying "Hopefully you have a more standard experience, as Tonio's place is a strange comparison point to have..."

 _Following that, the group boards the next train to Tokyo, ready to go to the Italian restaurant that Rohan selected for lunch..._

* * *

 _And after a relatively short train ride, the group arrives in Tokyo, as Rohan guides them to where they would have their lunch..._

When they make it to the building, they see a large and fancy sign with the words 'Il Giardino Delle Parole'. And as they near the entrance, Rohan scratches his chin, and says "My Italian may be a bit rusty, but I believe that translates to The Garden of Words. Am I accurate, Tonio?"

Tonio nods, and says "That is essentially what the name means. It is a nice choice..."

Okuyasu grins, and says "Yeah. It sounds pretty fancy... What does yours mean, Tonio?"

Hearing this, Tonio thinks for a moment, before saying "Well, a trattoria is essentially an informal Italian eating establishment, so that is what I try to represent in my eatery."

Okuyasu shrugs in response, and says "I don't really pay attention to all of that; but the food's always great!"

After that, Josuke sighs, and says "C'mon dude... Just say you like the food..."

Tonio merely laughs, and says "The highest compliment I can receive is about the cooking..."

* * *

 _Following that, the group walks into the building..._

When they enter, a young maroon-haired woman dressed in a fancy waiter outfit greets them, saying "Hello! My name is Miki Okudera. Do you have a reservation?"

As Rohan steps forward, Okuyasu leans toward Josuke and whispers, saying "Yo dude... That girl looks super hot..."

Josuke subtly nods in response, and says "Yeah... She does look pretty good..."

But as those two quietly talked among themselves, Rohan says "The reservation should be under Rohan Kishibe..."

While Miki checks the list, Mitsuha stares at her, feeling as if she met her at some point. Miki eventually notices this, so she waves and says "Are you alright?" Mitsuha continues to stare blankly, so Miki continues, saying "Hello...?"

After that, Mitsuha snaps out of it, and starts to nervously laugh and say "Oh, sorry… I spaced out for a second." Then Mitsuha notices a fancy hedgehog design stitched into Miki's skirt, causing her to say "Oh, that looks so cute! Did you do that yourself?"

Miki smiles, and says "Oh, I thought it looks cute too. But one of my co-workers did it for me when my skirt got ripped." Then she mumbles to herself, saying "I still couldn't believe that he had it in him..."

Mitsuha smiles, wondering what she mumbled but not really wanting to pry, so she waits until Miki finds Rohan's name, before saying "Allow me to bring you to your table. I won't be serving you today, so I do hope you enjoy your experience here..."

 _And once Miki lead them to their table, and they all sat down, she walks away. But as they all chat aimlessly while waiting, two young yet hardened looking Italians were having their own lunch at the other side of the room, seemingly trying to keep a low profile..._

But everyone at Mitsuha's table continued to chat until a young high school aged boy walks up, ready to greet them. When Mitsuha sees this boy, her heart nearly skips a beat, as she has the strangest sensation of déjà vu. The boy scans the table first, and when he notices Mitsuha, he freezes in his tracks for a moment, as he was also overcome with a sudden surge of emotions. Rohan watches intently as this unfolds, excited to finally witness the conclusion of his new masterpiece.

But then Joseph suddenly says "Are you okay, sonny...? Need to sit down for a moment...?"

The boy's eyes widen, as he realizes that he'd been staring off into space in front of his next table, before smiling and saying "Sorry! My name is Taki, and I will be taking care of you today. Would anyone like a drink to start?" Rohan silently grumbles, finding Joseph's interruption to be irritating, since that moment could have evolved into something even more interesting. But he did carry respect for Joseph Joestar, mainly due to his lengthy experiences in life, so he simply watches in hopes of another chance.

But it wasn't just out of respect for the elderly Joestar, as he did not want to make Taki uncomfortable by displaying signs of annoyance, since he'd need them both in pleasant spirits so they might actually attempt to converse together over the course of this lunch.

 _And following that, Taki takes their orders, before walking away, as he and Mitsuha both notice an odd sensation scratching at them at the backs of their minds, one that they can't seem to fully understand..._

 ** _←To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Notes**

Now that Part 2 was fully brought to the original story, I can start off with the Part 3 plot content. I won't be available next week, so Chapter 2 of Part 3 will be delayed by a a week or two. Sorry about that.

After this story arc, which will mainly focus on the lunch events, there will be another one that I'm pretty excited for, because it'll bring in a bunch of other JoJo characters that you might not have expected to see. Although, I'm personally looking forward the most to letting Taki and Mitsuha meet up in this new alternate timeline. But this set of chapters will include a few extra JoJo characters who you also might not expect to make appearances in the story. Their full appearances will be in the following chapter.

And for the part with Miki's skirt stitching, that's obviously a reference to what happens in Your Name, but you might remember that all of that happened in the future, in the timeline where Mitsuha does not survive the comet. So technically, Miki wouldn't have had her skirt torn and then fixed yet, although I'll just chalk that up to the weirdness that changing the past can bring. I felt like it would be a nice thing to include, since Mitsuha was the one who did the sewing, even if she wasn't in her body at the time.

And let me know what you thought of this chapter! And don't be scared to leave a review, whether it is constructive feedback or just what you liked or maybe disliked about it.

Take care!


	23. Part 3: Chapter 2

_After a few short minutes, Taki returns with the drinks and a few baskets of bread, while the appetizers and entrées were being prepared. But as Taki was placing the bread around the table, the noise of glass shattering fills the restaurant, causing everyone at Rohan's table to look in that direction..._

To their surprise, they see a guy wearing a loose and somewhat cheap looking suit jacket glaring up at Miki, who was serving for that table. And as another server started to pick up the glass shards from the floor, the guy yells "What's the big idea? You morons left a toothpick in my food! You'd better do something about it..."

Miki coolly bows, and says "Of course sir... Give me a moment, and I will replace your meal."

The guy laughs to himself as Miki walks away, as he says "Yeah, you'd better. I didn't come here for a crappy lunch..."

Taki notices that his table seemed disturbed by this, so he says "Not to worry everyone, this won't cause any delays in your meals. Sorry for the inconvenience..."

But before Taki can walk away to help clean up the mess, Joseph rests his hand on Taki's shoulder, and says "Why don't you let me chat with that guy, kiddo?" He makes a sly grin as he heads over to the guy.

Mitsuha starts to freak out, and freaks out even more when she sees nobody else freaking out, so she says to Josuke "Why are you letting Mr. Joestar go to that scary guy, Josuke?" Then she whispers, adding "You guys have the actual stands, so if anybody, you guys should go!"

But Josuke smiles and says "Nah, it'll be fine. Mr. Joestar is a likeable guy, so I doubt they'd actually try to hurt him."

Okuyasu furrows his brow as he says "I'm not exactly of our group, but don't those guys look a bit on the seedy side? What if they do try to hurt him? Our stands are close-ranged focused."

Mitsuha nods, so she replies, whispering "I agree! I don't want to see him get hurt..."

But Yuya merely smiles, and quietly says "Well aren't you glad I came along? Highway Star can easily handle this kind of distance..." In another moment, he materializes his stand, and sends it behind Joseph, to watch his back, which Joseph notices and discretely smiles in appreciation.

Seeing this, Mitsuha sighs and says "I hope Mr. Joestar doesn't get hurt..."

Taki looks even more worried, believing that he was about to watch an old man get beaten up in front of him. And the sight of that odd looking purple humanoid lurking behind Mr. Joestar scared Taki even more, but he didn't want to say anything, since they'd probably think he was crazy.

Josuke notices that they were still worried, so he adds "We've got to trust in the old man. And Okuyasu and I will stay ready, just in case anything happens. Right Okuyasu?"

Okuyasu replies, in-between mouthfuls of bread, saying "Yup!"

 _Upon hearing the both of them, Mitsuha relaxes a bit while Taki continues to look on nervously. And at the same time, Joseph stands in front of the troublemaking guy, and prepares to have a chat._

 _But, unknown to the rest of them, the two young Italians, a young man and an older teenage boy, were enjoying their lunch as well, although the sight of this growing confrontation did not sit well with them…_

The short black haired Italian man speaks first, saying "Does that thug not know how to appreciate decent meal? Is this how things are typically like in Japan?"

The longer blonde haired Italian teenager, who still looked old enough to be seen as an adult, shakes his head while saying "I don't remember much from my childhood in Japan, so I can't answer your question. I barely even consider myself Japanese." Then he adds, saying "But, it's clear he's trying to get a free meal. I've tricked countless tourists back in Naples myself similarly, but far more discreetly."

Upon hearing that, the black haired man begins to stir his coffee, as he says "Really now…? It's a shame he doesn't have a shred of honor."

The blonde haired younger man nods, as he says "He could learn something from the gangs of Italy…"

 _After that, the pair continue to watch from their table on the other side of the restaurant, highly curious of the outcome..._

First, Joseph says "This is a pretty nice restaurant, kiddo, but it's pretty strange that you're trying so hard to pull one over on the nice server over there…"

The guy glares up at him, and Miki gasps when she realizes what was happening, and he says "You say something pops? Mind your own business! And besides, a toothpick is in my lunch! I deserve compensation!"

Joseph chuckles, and says "You'd probably be right, if you didn't plant it yourself."

The guy yells, "What?" in response.

Joseph explains, saying "If a toothpick actually managed to fall in your food, it would have been damaged in the transition. And it doesn't help that it's obvious that you use toothpicks all the time."

The guy starts to get up, and gets in Joseph's face, saying "Huh? And what makes you think that?"

Joseph points at him boldly and says "Your gums and teeth are obviously scratched up from using toothpicks to clean them. And you barely even hid your shirt pocket that was filled with more toothpicks."

The guy gets even madder, and kicks over his chair and says "I don't like beating up seniors, but I also don't like to be disrespected."

Joseph innocently puts his hands up, as he says "Now hold on… Why don't we all take a step back and talk this out…"

That thug continues to glare, as he says "You think you're so clever gettin' involved… I outta kick your ass for that!"

Upon hearing that, Joseph sighs as he says "Would you really beat up a poor defenseless old man like me…?"

The thug smirks as he says "I don't discriminate, geezer… If you disrespect me, then ya get it!"

What happened next occurred in an instant, as everyone separately reacted to the thug's attack. Mitsuha and Taki both closed their eyes in fear, as Josuke and Okuyasu frantically stood up to protect Mr. Joestar, frustrated that they both had close distance stands. Yuya summoned Highway Star as well, knowing that his stand could reach and defend Mr. Joestar, but it didn't seem to move fast enough to reach him in time. Rohan simply observed with a small level of concern, although he was far more intrigued by the unique pair sitting across the room, but it seemed like one of them was more restless than the other.

Joseph himself though, as he predicted how the thug would punch him, went to dodge. But unlike the old days, his body just didn't work like it used to, causing him to mistime things, as the thug's fist intended to smash into Joseph's face. And while Joseph mentally prepared himself for a slugging, surprisingly it never came, causing him to open his eyes again.

And to the shock of him, and everyone else in the room, the well-dressed black haired young Italian man grabbed the thug's arm from behind, as he says "You truly thought you could simply assault this elderly man? Even after he gave you a chance to withdraw with your pride intact…?"

The thug went to shout at this meddler, but he was shot a gaze that thoroughly intimidated him, as if he was staring at someone heavily entrenched in society's underworld. With his resolve slashed, the thug started to stammer, saying "Wh… who the hell are you? Don't g-get involved!"

The Italian meddler continued to glare, as he calmly answered, saying "Bruno Bucciarati. It's time you learn what happens when you show disrespect to your elders…" Following that statement, Bruno slams the thug's hand onto the table, before quickly grabbing a fork and skillfully puncturing that hand with it, causing the thug to shriek in pain.

 _The others watch, entirely dumbstruck, as this scene unfolded…_

Josuke's eyes widened, as he mumbled "Woah…"

Okuyasu's jaw dropped as he yelled "That's badassed!"

But Mitsuha continued to keep her eyes shut, as she said "Just tell me when it's over…!"

Taki tried to comfort her as best as he was able, feeling a strange desire to keep her happy, although he was equally disturbed by what he was seeing.

Surprisingly Tonio turned to Rohan nervously, while saying "He said his name was Bruno _Bucciarati_ , correct?" Rohan nods, so Tonio explains, saying "That's the name of a well known member of a particularly infamous gang back in Naples, called Passione. It's one group that you strictly do not cross…" With that piece of information, Rohan silently wonders if a manga about Italian gangsters would be popular, but decides to focus on the current situation instead.

After that, Bruno started to wiggle the fork about, causing even greater pain for the thug, as he leans closer to the thug's ear. And while he was in this position, he whispers "I expect a series of apologies for your behavior. First, toward this gentleman beside me. Second, to the waitress who you harassed during your little scheme. And lastly, to every other patron for spoiling their very sacred lunch hour." He pauses for a moment, before moving the fork again, sparking another wave of pain, as he adds "Understood…?"

The thug meekly nods, causing Bruno to turn back to his own table, as he says "Giorno! Handle the clean up."

The blonde haired Italian, named Giorno, nods and heads over to the thug, before whispering "Gold Experience!" Everyone at Josuke's table heard this, so they watched intently, realizing that this Giorno person probably had a stand too. Following that, the knife began to morph in shape, before it became one with the thug's hand, after-which his wound disappeared. Also, the blood that splattered about slowly changed into butterflies, which immediately started to flutter out of the restaurant.

The pain remained, but the thug was relieved that his hand looked okay at least, so he quickly moved from table to table, starting his forced apology tour.

While that was happening, Bruno goes to Joseph, as he says "Are you alright, sir? That was quite commendable for you to intervene like you did."

Joseph merely dusted himself off, as he grins and says "I appreciate the help, youngster! My name is Joseph Joestar. I used to be able to pull off stunts like yours, but I guess I'm way past that stage in my life. I just wish I could have impressed my boy over there..."

Bruno merely smiles gently and says "I believe there is a time when our elders should be able to rest easy. It was my pleasure to be of assistance to you."

In response to what Joseph said, Giorno approaches and shakes his head, while saying "I think you were incredible! Despite the danger, you still rushed in. If I was in his shoes, I'd be nothing but proud…"

Joseph smiles after hearing that, as he says "Your name is Giorno, right? You seem like a good kid. You're probably around the same age as my boy Josuke…"

Following that, Bruno walks Joseph back to his table. And once he gets there, Bruno addresses their table, saying "Mr. Joestar is alright. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day…"

Giorno nods, and says "Please enjoy your meals…"

 _With that, Bruno motions to Giorno, as the two of them withdraw coolly..._

 **Notes**

Here's a surprise! Since Part 5 is airing (as of the original posting of the chapter) I wanted to find a way to include some of the characters, even if they'd only really appear as cameos. I can't promise how much Part 5 characters might show up in the future one way or the other though. This chapter got a bit more on the violent side than I usually write, but that was more because Part 5 is centered around gangsters, so things usually get a bit more graphic when they're around. It won't be a common occurrence in the story though.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a review if you'd like.


	24. Part 3: Chapter 3

_Now that things seemed to have calmed down, Taki served the table their meals, before leaving them in peace. The group all begin eating, finding the food to be quite enjoyable, so Taki returns to check on them after a few minutes._

 _But when he gets to Rohan, the manga artist takes the opportunity to have a conversation with him, wanting to potentially get Mitsuha's attention and get them to chat amongst themselves..._

Rohan begins by saying "I take it you're from around here, Taki Tachibana?"

Taki nods and says "Yes, Mr. Rohan, sir!" Then he mumbles to himself and adds, quietly saying "I can't believe I'm talking to the creator of Pink Dark Boy…"

Rohan chuckles softly and says "You needn't feel shy around me. Today, I am simply a person eating lunch with friends..."

Taki sighs in relief when he hears that, as he says "Thank you Mr. Rohan! I'll keep that in mind."

Rohan smiles after hearing that, while saying "That's good to hear. I wouldn't mind chatting with you for a few minutes, if you don't mind. Since I'm a paying customer, you can treat it as part of your work, so I'm sure your manager won't mind…"

Taki nod while quietly laughing, before saying "Sure!" Then he pauses for a moment, before asking "Do you live in Tokyo, Mr. Rohan? I hope you're fine with me asking you this…"

Rohan merely laughs and says "It's quite alright, Taki. But no; I live in a small town called Morioh. As do the rest of the people at this table…"

When Taki hears that, he nods while saying "Oh, that must be a lot different from here! I live in Tokyo myself. What's Morioh like?"

Rohan answers, saying "I'd say it's fairly quiet, but highly unique too. I've traveled all over for my work and I haven't found another town like Morioh yet…" He pauses for a moment before adding "For me, the most valuable part of the town is its vicinity to the countryside. I find it useful to sketch while surrounded by nature."

Following that, Rohan asks a question of his own, saying "Have you ever taken a trip to the countryside, Taki? There must be plenty of interesting towns and villages outside of Tokyo…"

Of course, Rohan knew the answer, thanks to his knowledge of the future, but he needed Taki to say something that would pique Mitsuha's interest. And it would sound suspicious if he simply brought that up directly, but he was an expert at leading conversations, since he wrote so many manga characters.

Taki replies, saying "Umm, I actually went to a nice place a few weeks ago. It was kind of out of the blue though, and I'm not even sure what made me go in the first place."

In response to that, Rohan says "That does sound strange, Taki. Where did you go?"

Taki scratches his chin, before saying "I went with Miki, the waitress who was bothered by that thug, along with another friend of mine, to this town called Itomori I think."

At this point, Mitsuha perks up and says "You went to Itomori? Awesome!"

But then they remain silent as they look into each others' eyes in confusion, which Rohan quickly notices, causing him to immediately pull out his notebook to begin sketching.

After a few moments of silence, they both ask, at the same time, "Hey, what's your name again?"

Taki replies, saying "Oh! Umm, my name is Taki! Taki Tachibana."

And Mitsuha responds, saying "Well, I'm Mitsuha! Mitsuha Miyamizu."

Then their conversation returns to Taki's Itomori trip, and he explains, saying "Yeah, it was really nice. But it felt really sad for some reason, which was weird since that was my first time there. It was almost as if I lost something dear to me."

Mitsuha replies, saying "Wow! That's interesting. Did you know that _I_ grew up in Itomori?"

She grins, and Taki says "That's a huge coincidence!"

Then Taki notices the owner glaring at him, so he tries to shift the conversation to the dining experience. With that, he asks "So, how's you like the meal, Mitsuha? Was it what you expected?"

Mitsuha frowns a bit, and says "I don't want to disappoint you Taki, but it was okay."

Taki replies, saying "Just okay, Mitsuha? But I thought you didn't get Italian food back in Itomori?"

Mitsuha nods, but then feels puzzled, before saying "Yeah, but how'd you know that, Taki?"

Taki pauses, and then says "Wait, why did I know that...?"

Then Mitsuha giggles, and says "Well, anyway! I liked this food, but I really liked Tonio's a lot better."

Taki lowers his head, and says "Oh, okay. Hopefully you'll be more satisfied for your next visit, Mitsuha."

But Mitsuha frantically waves at Taki, and says "I'm not saying that this was bad or anything, Taki! But Tonio's is really good. You should come there with me some time!"

Taki immediately starts to blush, and Mitsuha slowly does as well once she realized what she just suggested. Rohan looks on amused, enjoying all the valuable material he's been able to gather for his manga.

They both remain silent for a few moments, before Okuyasu roughly pats Taki on the back and says "Yeah! You'll love Tonio's! We'll take you there if you ever visit Morioh!"

Josuke quickly elbows Okuyasu and says "Dude... Mitsuha wasn't inviting us. You need to work on being less dense, man..."

Yuyu also laughs and says "We shouldn't intrude.."

Okuyasu slowly understands the situation, but just laughs and says "Oh well! Have fun Mitsuha!"

They all start laughing, and things eventually quiet down, until the owner yells "Taki! Go help table 5 with the dishes!"

Taki quickly stands up, but before he leaves, he gets red in the face and starts to mumble towards Mitsuha, "Umm… I'd like seeing… that place with you, Mitsuha! Would you mind if… we exchanged numbers?"

He keeps his head down as his face is filled with embarrassment, and Mitsuha's slowly starts to match Taki's. She is eventually able to sputter out "Sure, Taki! I'd like that too."

They both exchange numbers, with everyone else watching happily. Taki gets yelled at one more time by the owner, and he runs off before thanking Mitsuha and hoping that everyone enjoyed their meals.

While everyone shuffled away from the table, Tonio started chatting with the restaurant owner, wanting to discuss Italian cuisine in Japan. It was an enjoyable conversation for both chefs, as they both learned a bit more from the experience. But once they seemed ready, Joseph goes to pay for the meal while Taki collects his payment, before moving to clear their table.

But once the group was ready to leave, Taki approaches them again and says "Thank you all for your patronage!"

As they left the building, Mitsuha goes up to Taki, and says "It was nice meeting you Taki! I hope we get to hang out soon!"

She runs back to the group before Taki could see her growing embarrassment, and Taki yells back "It was nice talking with you too, Mitsuha! Take care!"

 _Following all of that, the group boards the next train to Morioh, as Rohan ponders on what to do next for his new manga masterpiece…_

When they returned, they went their separate ways and Rohan returned home, before sitting down at his desk. As he sketched some more of what he viewed today, he spoke out his thoughts, saying to himself "Even though Taki and Mitsuha have now met, I should wait until they at least have one date. That should improve my manga's authenticity, but where should that event take place…?" While saying that, he scratches his chin and continues, mumbling "A lunch or dinner date seems a tad too generic for my tastes, but is there a better option available…?"

Right after that, Rohan glances over at a nearby magazine, seeing an advertisement for a traveling circus. He proceeds to read over the ad, while saying "This… This could work…"

 _With his mind made up, Rohan goes to contact Mitsuha to suggest for her to bring Taki to that circus located on the outskirts of Morioh. It seems like the ending was finally in sight for Rohan, and he was quite excited to start on his new manga…_

 **Notes**

Hope you guys liked the chapter! Feel free to let me know what you thought. Take care! (I also made a few minor tweaks near the middle of the chapter, just so things flow better. Thank you Kerrowe for pointing that out in your review! I completely missed it.)


End file.
